The boy who lived to be in Slytherin- old
by FanitaFanfiction16
Summary: What would have happened if our "Golden Trio" were not put it in the same house. Would they still become friends, or would they ignore each other. Would Harry still get special treatment even if he's in Slytherin. And more importantly would Harry be able to stop Voldemort, or would the dark lord rise again.
1. meet the boy who lived

_Authors note:_ I have been reading fan fiction for a very long time and because of that I have unconsciously created my own stories in my head. I have decided its about time I put them to paper, so here's my first story. This is most likely to be a series, as it follows the characters going through the same events but we see how much them being in different houses changes these events. I would greatly appreciate any feedback because if I'm honest I've never been any good at English. The first chapter is the same as in the book because it's not really affected by the abuse as it hasn't started at that point or him being sorted in to Slytherin. As this is my first story im not very good at the rating thing but I would like to warn you that there will be abuse, there will be self-hating and self harm in later chapters, so if you do not like this then please do not read. thank you. x

 _Disclaimer:_ I have never known the point of this bit. if I own harry potter then I would not be writing this on here. if I owned harry potter I would be in Hawaii, sipping champagne and doing God knows what with the money JK Rowling earned instead of sitting here wondering about my future. But if it's not clear, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. :P

 _CHAPTER 1: THE DISSAPEARING GLASS_

The next ten years for harry were hell. The Dursleys made harry do everything from a very young age. He cooked; he cleaned, while the Dursleys did nothing. He was their personal slave. Harry would slave away all day; everyday, while Mr and Mrs. Dursley treated their own child to everything under the sun. What was different about these two? Harry is a freak. And freaks deserve to be punished.

So every morning Harry would wake first. He would cook the breakfast very carefully because if one thing was burnt he was punished. Then he would watch the family eat and if Mr. Dursley thought Harry was looking at the food then he would be punished. He would clean the plates away and wash the table without making eye contact or he would be punished. He would make himself invisible at school or he would be punished. If he ever got higher than Dudley on a test he would be punished. He would weed the garden, dust the shed, polish the silverware, Hoover the whole house tidy Dudley bedroom as well as cook the dinner and if he ever did anything wrong, you guessed it, he would be punished.

Today was the worst day of them all. Dudley's birthday. Everything had to be perfect for Dudykins so Harry would be punished ten times more. Dudley would moan that he didn't have enough presents and would find something wrong with every little thing. The only good thing about the day was that he couldn't go to Dudley's birthday party and would spend the whole afternoon with the cat obsessed Mrs. Figg. That was until this year.

"Mrs Fig can't take him" panicked Petunia "she tripped over a cat and broke her leg."

"Well what are we going to do with him; we can't bring a freak with us." Shouted Vernon.

"We'll have to, there's no one else who can take him." Spat Petunia as she glared at Harry.

And that is how Harry went on his very first trip to the zoo.

(Harry's Prov)

"listen here boy. If you do anything to ruin Dudley's birthday. I will make your life a living hell" Yelled Mr Dursley.

As if my life isn't already a living hell. I was born a freak so I'm treated like a freak. I can't blame them, if I had to deal with me I would be mad to. And now there being ever so kind as to let me go to the zoo! Do you know how big that is. Normal people go there! But I can't help but be angry. I wish I could be normal. I'm sure if someone gave me a chance they would see I'm not that different. Well unless you count the weird things that happen around me. Like Mr smiths (I know. I'm so original) hair turning purple. Or me being able to disappear and reappear somewhere else when I'm scared. That's not normal.

And now the Dursleys are giving me a chance. A chance to show that I can be normal like them and I wont mess it up, not this time.

So I make my way to the car and ignore Dudley's constant jab to my rib. I ignore Mrs Dursley as she re-applies her lipstick and I ignore Mr Dursley as he rants about sales being down again. My attention is on the world out side. I don't get to see it normally. I don't go to school. I don't have any friends, so I don't go to the park. I spend twenty-four-seven cleaning the house from top to bottom. So you have to know how great this was for me, to be able to see what was beyond the living room window was a privilege I knew I would only get once. But maybe, just maybe, if I behaved myself and didn't make anything weird happen then I would be able to come out again.

When we finally got there I could barley contain my excitement. Mr Dursley forked out the money and glared at me, making me aware that I would be paying him back later. Only without money. **_But I don't mind_** I drill into my head as we walk in to the reptilian centre.

"Make it move!" Dudley yelled at the piece of glass.

Mr Dursley then preceded to bang on the glass as hard as he could, but nothing happened. Both of them were trying to wake up the snake that lived in that pen but were unsuccessful.

"He's boring." moaned Dudley as he ran over to another exhibit.

"I bet you get that all the time. People pushing there noses on the glass were there not wanted. I bet it get's really annoying." sighed Harry realizing how lonely he really must be if he was talking to a snake.

But the snake then nodded. Shocked harry took a step back. he stared wearily around the pen to see if it was a trick and then looked around to see if anyone else had noticed. They hadn't. Harry then cautiously took a step forward, still thinking it was a trick.

" Can... Can you hear me?" stuttered Harry, and the snake nodded." I've never talked to a snake before. Do people talk to you often."

The snake shook it's head.

"Yh. I guess it's not something normal people do, is it? Bet you miss your home though. it must have been lovely there" sighed Harry.

The snake pointed it's head towards the board on the wall. **BREAD IN** **CAPTIVITY**

 **"** Oh. You don't have a home. Me to. My parents abandoned me when I was one. I guess it took them a little longer to realize I was a freak and then couldn't handle the shame."

"MUMMY, DADDY. LOOK WHAT THIS SNAKE'S DOING." Screamed Dudley as he barged me out the way and sent me tumbling to the floor.

And that's when I did it again. Something weird. Something unnatural. I should have known, I cannot control these weird happenings no matter how hard I try. in a matter of seconds the glass disappeared, Dudley fell in to the pen, the snake escaped from the pen and then the glass reappeared, trapping Dudley in the pen. His dad did always say he was as slimy as a snake. Although he was proud of it back then. I don't think he Is now from the way he is shouting. I couldn't help it. I had to snigger. But apparently Mr Dursley didn't see it that way.

And suddenly there was a whole new reason why I didn't want to go home. 


	2. letters for Harry

Authors Note: sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I'm new to all this and ,I'm embarrassed to say this, couldn't find how to upload a new chapter. I would like to thank Shenanigans1 for trying to help me through this. Anyway, I now know how to upload so I will be adding chapters at a more frequent rate hopefully. I did not like writing this chapter because it has a lot of abuse in it, but it is necessary in order for my story to go were I want it to. Please give feedback on my story's, I really do need it. I also spotted on my last chapter that I said at one point that harry doesn't go to school and another that he does. what I meant to say was that harry used to go to school but when he got grades higher than Dudley the Dursleys pulled him out. sorry for the confusion, I don't know how to edit a chapter I have already posted. if anyone could help me with this also, I would be very grateful. This chapter has what you might call torture so if you don't like that then skip to Harry's prov. the only thing you will miss is that harry is severely abused.

Disclaimer: I have never known the point of this bit. if I own harry potter then I would not be writing this on here. if I owned harry potter I would be in Hawaii, sipping champagne and doing God knows what with the money JK Rowling earned instead of sitting here wondering about my future. But if it's not clear, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. :P

The beating harry received that night was worse than ever before, and that's saying something. Harry had broken the three most important rules:  
*Don't do anything weird  
*Don't do anything weird to Dudley  
*Don't do anything weird in public  
When they arrived home, Vernon took his nephew straight to the shed. this is where he dealt with Harry, so that he wouldn't make a mess in the family home. If Vernon was in a good mood, Harry would only be locked in the shed with no food for a week. If Vernon was in a bad mood...

That night, Vernon wasn't in a good mood. Once away from prying eyes, Vernon grabbed Harry by the hair and swung him to the ground. He then preceded to light a cigarette and walk in a circle around the terrified eleven year old.

"Are you proud of yourself" growled Vernon " My Dudley almost go killed because of you."

And then he bent down and placed the cigarette on poor little Harry's thigh. Harry didn't scream or buckle but one look in his eyes and you could tell he was in pain. Vernon continued to press the cigarette against the boys skin until finally Harry gave a little whimper. Vernon then took out a knife a re-opened the scars on Harry's back that spelled the word 'freak'. Vernon smiled when he saw the disappointment in Harrys eyes. Harry had had those scars since the day he was left on the Dursleys door-step. Harry didn't want nor need the constant reminder of what he was. He had learnt that from a very young age. Vernon then finished off by taking off his belt...

(Harry's Prov)

As Mr Dursley left the shed a huge brown owl flew through the door carrying a letter. Mr Dursley chased the owl around the shed as his face slowly turned purple. A sight like this would have made anyone laugh but I was to busy fighting to stay awake. Mr Dursley had beaten me far more than he had done before a fear that this is it. Never before has it hurt so much. Never before has it been hard to stay awake.

This is it. I'm going to die. Today will be the last time I breath this air and no-one will notice. This thought kept running around my mind as Mr Dursley ran around the shed, chasing the owl. it doesn't matter now. Nothing matters. The world is going dark. I'm losing the fight. The owl drops down low and lets go of the letter but non of that matters now. well almost non. As the world fades, only one thing registers in my mind. The letter that Mr Dursley is now ripping to shreds, was to someone who never receives letters. The letter read:

TO HARRY POTTER


	3. Magic exists

_**Authors Note:** I just found out that I will be going on holiday for two weeks on Tuesday so I will not be able to update during that time. That is why I am updating so soon after my last update . I would like to thank Grace. Heroes 123 _and noulis  for their reviews. in response to noulis I have tried to make this chapter longer. you were right my chapters were very short but I hope this is of better length. please keep those reviews coming, I really do just want to improve, and also if you have any questions. I will try to update again as soon as possible.

Disclaimer: I have never known the point of this bit. if I own harry potter then I would not be writing this on here. if I owned harry potter I would be in Hawaii, sipping champagne and doing God knows what with the money JK Rowling earned instead of sitting here wondering about my future. But if it's not clear, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. :P

 _Chapter 3:_ I'm a wizard!

When Harry awoke two days later, only two things registered in his mind. One, he was alive. Two, he had mail. Harry had never received mail before. At first it was because he was a kid but now Dudley gets mail, so that is no longer true. Harry does not get mail because no-one knows he exists. Harry was all alone with no way of escape. He just didn't understand what was wrong with him. He looked like them, he had the same thoughts and feelings as them so what made him do these weird things. Maybe the Dursleys could do them too, but what made them not a freak was that they could control it. Whatever it was, Harry wanted it to stop.

Harry slowly lifted his head and ignored the pain that went through his head. Without looking Harry could already tell what was wrong with him; two broken ribs, one broken collarbone, four pulled tendons, 3rd degree burns, cuts that were infected and a concussion. Yet another weird talent of his. Sometimes Harry can't complain about these weird talents though, they have saved his life more than once. As well as being able to tell what is exactly wrong with him, he also knows exactly how to treat it and as a bonus he heals a lot faster than what is normal too. There was no way Harry could heal a broken ribs or pull tendons, those were injuries that healed there selves.

Harry got to work, finding anything he could to help his injuries. Since before he could remember Harry had been scavenging what he could, hoping that they would come in use one day. Food from the bins, medicines from the cabinet, if Harry thought the Dursleys wouldn't miss it then he would try and bring it to the shed for the next punishment. Harry found a cloth next to the weed cutters and proceeded to make a sling for his arm. This was all he could do for his collarbone but it was something. That is it would be if the Dursleys didn't immediately take it off of him. He then opened his secret compartment under the floorboards and pulled out some half eaten food. The bread had started to go green but it was all harry had and all he would get until he was healed. After Harry had eaten all he could afford to eat he took out the anti-sceptic and began cleaning his infected wounds. He then dragged himself outside to the hose were he pored the cold water over his burns. When he knew that all his wounds were attended to, Harry walked in to the Dursley house hold.

The second Harry entered the threshold he was bombarded with chores to make up for the work he had forced upon them. Since he couldn't do any chores because he was unconscious the Dursleys had been forced to do the house work and that should never happen. The Dursleys don't deserve to do house work. It was already two o'clock so harry didn't have long to finish them but as he did his chores, Harry couldn't help looking for his letter. This got Vernon's attention. As Harry sat trying to scrub the kitchen floor with only one hand, Vernon approached behind him and threw him against the wall. He held Harry around the throat and leaned in close as he said "you looking for that letter boy. Well it's not here. You will never get that letter as long as I am here. Who would want to mail you? Who would want to talk to a freak? Do you understand boy" and without waiting for an answer he threw Harry against the floor on his bad side and slouched back in to the living room.

Finding out that he was never going to read that letter disappointed Harry. The only people who had ever known about him had been his parents and they died in a car crash when he was one. Harry had hoped that the person writing those letters was someone who did not care about him being a freak and would take him away from this dreadful place and raise him as their own. Once again he was let down. After finishing, Harry went to his cupboard to get some sleep. The cupboard under the stairs was the only thing he could really call his own. It was where he slept every night or where he would go if there was a surprise visitor. That night Harry lay curled up in the thin sheet used as a cover, wondering for the millionth time what it would be like to be loved. Suddenly Harry heard banging coming from the outside his cupboard. He slowly opened the door to find Vernon nailing the mail slot closed. Beside Vernon was a stack of letters. Harry strained his eyes to see who they were for only to find that it was for him. The letters had the same writing as the previous letter. There must have been ten letters beside Vernon all to Harry. After finishing with the mail slot he walked in to the living room and threw all the letters in to the fire and sat in the arm chair opposite and began drinking a beer. The letters slowly crumpled until they were nothing but dust. Harry returned to his cupboard with a smile on his face. Whoever was trying to contact him was still trying. They hadn't given up. They hadn't forgotten about him. That night Harry spent the first night he could remember without a night mare. Now he had something he did not have before; something that would keep him going, something that meant he would fight. Harry James Potter had hope.

The next morning Harry continued on as usual so the Vernon would not be suspicious. if Vernon knew that Harry saw him he would beat Harry again and his current state he didn't think he would be able to take it. Harry did not want to die, not now that he might be saved so he kept his head down and did the work. Today was a Sunday so on top of the house work Harry also had to weed the garden. This was extremely hard to do with only one hand. As Harry tended to the garden he noticed something strange. Owls were coming one by one and landing just out side the house. Owls were not a normal sight in England and Harry cursed himself for not remembering that an owl had dropped off the first letter sooner. As harry rose to approach an owl the door flew open Petunia told him to serve them lunch. Harry walked around the room offering sandwiches and lemonade to the Dursleys. Vernon chattered away to his family but Harry wasn't listening. He was to busy trying to formulate a plan to get back outside before the owls flew away.

Suddenly the house began to shake and a low rumble could be heard through the walls. Harry looked out through the window for what was making the noise but there was nothing there. And when I say nothing I mean nothing. The owls where gone. Then suddenly there was a **POP** from behind him and as Harry turned around, thousands of letters flew out of the chimney and floated around the room. Petunia was trying to protect her son while Vernon was trying to do the impossible and catch all the letters. Harry decided this was his chance to grab one and sneak it back to his cupboard. Harry kept his eyes on the family as he bent down and picked one up. There on the front was his name again. Harry then hid the letter behind his back and slowly edged towards the door. Harry was so close to freedom when Vernon spotted Harry and ran for him. Harry tried to run away but Vernon grabbed him and wacked his head against the wall. Vernon then grabbed the letter and ripped it to shreds. In Harry's dazed state he heard Vernon scream " That's it. I've had enough. Were going away." and then Harry fell unconscious.

(Harry's Prov)

 **BANG!** Some one was trying to get through the little door of our seaside apartment. Why I don't know. There's nothing important or valuable here. We had come here after the letters had 'ruined' the house. Vernon never gave an explanation, not even to his family, he just mumbled something along the lines of "let's see if they can find us now." as we walked up to the lighthouse. I think he was trying to get away from the people who were sending me letters and if so then it worked. We have been here a week and there has been not one sine of another letter.

 _ **BANG!**_ What's more is today is my birthday. Well, sort of. It was after twelve so technically it was the thirty-first of July. I wouldn't get a cake or presents like Dudley had. I wouldn't get a party. I doubt the Dursleys even remembered my birthday. So I would draw a cake in the dust that I had collected all year and make the same wish that I had made every year before that. I wish that someone will rescue me. Whoever was outside was not what I meant when I blew out my 'candles'. Whoever it was sounded huge and nothing good came from huge. Mr Dursley was huge, and I'm terrified of him. Mr Dursley was now at the stairs with a shot gun in his hand in front of his family.

"Don't come in, I tell ya. I have a shot gun and I know how to use it." shouted Mr Dursley sounding more confident than he was.

 _ **BANG!**_ The guy was still trying to get in and I knew that the door was about to give way. I hid behind a pillar that was next to the fire place. _Maybe if I use the fire to keep him away from the Dursleys then they would see that my 'weirdness' was not so bad after all, because it had saved there life._ _I know that's not the case as Vernon likes to beat me for any reason and he wont see it as I had just saved there lives, he would only see that I had been 'weird' again. But that must be better than getting eaten alive._

 ** _BANG!_** The door comes flying off of it's hinges and just out side Is the tallest person I have ever seen. He was about twice the size of Mr Dursley. He was hairy too, his beard, moustache and hair covered half of his face. This man walked in through the now open door. He was glaring at Mr Dursley with his head tilted menacingly. His hands were on his hips as he slowly took a few steps forward. When he looked down at the cowering Dudley standing behind his father he smiled, he smiled like he had known Dudley for years.

"Sorry about that." said the man and turned around and licked the door up like it weighed nothing. He then walked over to Dudley and said " Well Harry, it has been along time. Haven't you grown."

"Get away or I will shoot." screamed Mr Dursley.

"Oh dry up Dursley you big prune." and then the man grabbed the front of the gun and bent it to the sealing.

That's when I decided to be brave. "That's not Harry. I'm Harry." I said stepping forward. The giant man turned round and his smile got even bigger.

"Well of course you are, you look just like your dad."

"You knew my day."

"Of course I do, and your mum. Everyone knows them two."

" I'm not try to be rude sir, but why are you here."

" Hagrid. My name is Rubeus Hagrid and Oh yes, I almost forgot. I have two things for you Harry. One, Happy birthday." and then the man called Hagrid pulled out a crumpled box from his jacket and handed it to me. I cautiously opened the box to find a crumbling cake with the words 'Happy Birthday Harry' written in blue icing.

"Thank you. It's great" I said genuinely.

"You are very welcome Harry. Now the second thing..."and then Hagrid pulled out the same letter that had been torturing Mr Dursley.

"No, you will not bring that letter in here. We will not let you make him an even bigger trouble than he is now. He will not go to that retched school" screeched Petunia.

"Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry is not a retched school. How dare you insult us you pathetic muggle" raged Hagrid

"um, did you say Witch Craft and Wizardry?" I whispered. This was all getting very weird. A man the size of a giant had come to the middle of no where saying that harry was going to be going to not only a school, but a school of Witch craft and Wizardry.

" You don't know, do you? He doesn't know, does he? How does he not know?" said Hagrid raising his voice a little more with every question.

"Sorry" I whispered as I backed away.

"It' s them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yet parents learned it all?"

"All what?" asked Harry.

"ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered. " Why, magic. You are a wizard Harry. "

"I'm a what? I'm sorry I think you have the wrong person. I can't be a wizard." _This man is crazy._

 _"_ So you haven't done anything out of the ordinary. Anything that the Dursleys don't do."

"Well yes..."

" Exactly, you are a wizard and you have magic in your bones. Now come on we have some shopping to do!"

With that Hagrid escorted Harry out of the light house and in to the dark night.


	4. the world beyond this wall

_**Authors Note:**_ Sorry I haven't updated in 3 weeks. As I said on the last chapter I did go on a fabulous holiday with my very big family. I also went on a meet your new school trip to Blackpool with my brother, in which we won a water gun that broke in 2 minuets from a gaming shop on the pier. Another thing that happened in my life is that I received conformation that I now have 6 GCSE's under my belt, although I won't officially get them till October, and I also got into the Collage of my choice. And that's the last thing that's happened, I started collage. It's taken me a while to get used to the classes as there is a lot more physical work and so I'm coming home yeah, big couple of weeks for me but I am now back and raring to go. this is the new chapter and I plan on updating at least once a week so you can expect a lot more chapters soon. I hope you like this new chapter, please review and tell me what you think.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything in this story except the plot and even that's based on the books. I do not make any money either.

 _ **Chapter 4:**_ Shopping behind a wall

 _ **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

 **UNIFORM**

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

 **COURSE BOOKS**

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

 **OTHER EQUIPMENT**

wand cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set

glass or crystal phials

telescope set

brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Harry stared in amazement at the little piece of paper in his hand. Harry and Hagrid were making their way down the busy London streets. A lot had happened in the last couple of hours. After Hagrid had explained that going to Hogwarts meant that he would learn to control his magic, allowing him to carry on doing everyday things without doing anything 'weird', Harry showed a little more trust in Hagrid. This to Harry was good news as now he had a chance to get in the Dursleys good books. The Dursleys hated when Harry did anything abnormal, so maybe if he learnt to control it then they would love him too.

Hagrid then took Harry on a flying motorbike, like the one in his dreams. they soured high above the clouds and made their way across England as the rest of the world slept. the world below looked so beautiful to the eleven year old that for a split second harry thought the world fair and kind but before he could ponder on this thought a sharp pain went through his chest reminding him of how cruel and ruthless the people inhabiting this gorgeous planet were.

"Can we find all these things in London, Hagrid" asked Harry nervously.

"If you know where to look." Smirked Hagrid as he led Harry into a bar. The strong smell of alcohol hit harry as soon as he entered the room. All around were men and women half dead as they nursed their drinks. The room was silent as Harry and Hagrid made their way to the bar.

"The usual eh Hagrid" Smiled the small lumpy man from behind the bar.

"ah not this time, Martion. Here on official Hogwarts business, aren't I. Taking Harry here to get his school supplies" answered Hagrid.

"Merlin! if it's not Harry Potter." gaped Martion.

And just like that, the room lit up like a Christmas tree. Everyone around the room ran towards Harry and made an effort to shake his hand. Comments began flying everywhere, "It is an honour to meet you Mr potter.", "i can't believe i am being Graced with your presence." and the strangest of them all " thank you Mr potter.". why all these people were happy to see him was unknown to harry. As far as he knew, he had never met any of these people before and if he had then surely they would know what a troublesome freak he was.

"Harry this is professor Quirell. He will be one of your teachers when you attend Hogwarts." Hagrid's voice sliced through the rumble of chatter.

"it's very nice to meet you professor Quirell." said Harry, sticking out his hand to shake that of the professors.

Quirell did not stick out his hand to shake Harry's though. Instead he stared at the offered hand as though it were a poisonous snake and stuttered " I-It's very n-nice to meet you t-to Mr p-p-p-potter. I will help you w-when it c-comes to Defence against the dark arts. though you don't need m-much help when it comes t-to that now do you e-eh P-P-P-Potter." smiled Quirell in what looked like it was supposed to be a reassuring smile but to Harry was only creepy.

"Right. Well, we should be off. Come along Harry." Said Hagrid as he pushed Harry to the back exit. The wandering eyes of those around him did not leave him until he stepped outside.

"Here we are Harry!" Exclaimed Hagrid. Harry looked around the cramped space to only find 1 trash bag and a dead mouse.

"But... there's nothing here." replied Harry

"you have a lot a lot to learn Harry" Smiled Hagrid. He then turned to the brick wall in front of him and began taping the end of his umbrella against some of the bricks. then slowly the wall began to part...

 _ **(Harry's Prov)**_

As the wall began to part, a bright light shone down in to my eyes; momentarily blinding me. i stepped beyond the wall and could instantly feel my jaw drop. what should have led to the back garden of number 10 pool road, actually led to a whole new street of shops. This new street was filled with people, just like the streets on the other side of the wall, but the people that roamed this street were dressed in brightly colour robes and some even wore big pointy hats.

"wow" i said as i let my eyes travel over the products in each shops window.

"come on Harry. we need to go get your school supplies and there's only so many hours in the day." hurried Hagrid.

"But how am i supposed to pay for all this? i have no money."

"your parents left you some. Here in the Gringotts bank. Gringotts is the safest place on earth, well besides Hogwarts." Hagrid carried on talking for a little while but i no longer paid any attention. all my attention was on the amazingly detailed white building at the end of the street in which we were walking towards.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the building was as amazing as the outside. Stone pillars rose to the hand painted roof. The floor was made out of marble and was so clean I could see my face as I walked. There, standing at the long row of desks were most marvellous creatures I had ever seen. To most kids they would probably scare them but nothing scares me anymore. I stared in amazement at this new species as we made are way to the end of the hall.

"Goblins." said Hagrid " vile creatures. Never have a good word to say."

At the end of the Hall stood what looked to be the main goblin. His table was higher than the others and had a more intercut design. He did not look up as me and Hagrid approached but before I could tell Hagrid that I didn't think he knew we were there, the Goblin asked "Name?"

"Harry Potter wishes to withdraw from his bank." Said Hagrid calmly.

At this the Goblin raised his head. I expected him to act like the people in the bar and smother me with questions I probably couldn't answer, but he just stared down at me and growled " And does Mr potter have his key?"

" yep. Got it right here along with a letter from Dumbledore explaining about the you-know-what in you-know-where."

The goblin slowly opened the letter and began to read but after half a second he put the letter down and mumbled "follow me"

He lead us down a dark tunnel surrounded by rocks that were not known to me. Some glistened as our torches flouted over them, some changed colour and some melted in front of us. We stepped into a wooden cart that at first glance looked like it would break if you chucked a pebble inside. But low and behold it not only held the weight of me and the goblin but it also held the weight of Hagrid to. The cart slowly started to move, building momentum the further we got. In no time we were at my volt. Unlike some of the other doors I had seen on are trip down here, my volt was big and grand. It even towered over Hagrid. Hagrid promptly handed the Goblin the key. The goblin then pulled a part of the doors intricate design aside to reveal a key whole. Instead of twisting the key In the key whole, the goblin proceeded to knock on for sections of the door before lying the palm of his hand over on the smooth surface. This apparently was a magical lock because after the Goblin took his hand off the door, it swung open revealing a room full of gold. I stared in amazement as the room glistened in front of me but Hagrid seemed to think I should be used to this as he said " Well hurry up Harry, we don't have all day. Pick out a few of each. You don't need much."

While gathering some of the money I noticed that money wasn't the only things in the volt. Old books and jewelled necklaces were scattered around the place. After filling a bag full of the little round coins Hagrid lead me back to the cart. Once again we began to move along the tracks into an even lower part of the building. This time I didn't feel the need to hide my glee as a huge smile could be seen over Hagrid's beard. I laughed and swung my hands in the air as the cart turned left and right until it finally reached it's destination. Again we got out of the cart to stand in front of the scariest door I had ever seen. I know what your thinking. Doors can't be scary? this one loomed over us. staring us down like we were criminals. When the goblin entered the pass code the copper design began to twist and turn against the metal door. As the door slid open I expected to see a number of many glorious or terrifying things but when stopped on its hinge, the only thing that was in the vault was an unusually shaped parcel about the size of my hand. Of course my hand is the size of a pea compared to Hagrid's so he picked it up the parcel looked even smaller, increasing my confusion on why this tiny parcel was surrounded by this much security. Before I had time to ponder this any more though, we were stepping back out on to the busy streets packed full of my future.


	5. Not your normal shopping trip

chapter 5: shopping with Hagrid.

Hagrid took me down many streets. Entering almost every shop, even if we weren't going to buy anything. Sure enough everyone treated me the same way the people in the bar had, crowding round me the second my name passed Hagrid lips. However, we were slowly getting through the list. We stopped outside Taylor's tailor shop. In the front window were three brightly coloured outfits that would have never been worn in the non magical world.

'Right I'll leave you here for a second. I have a few errands to run. you go on in there and show Taylor your Hogwarts letter. She'll know what to do. ill meet you out here when your done' Hagrid smiled.

I nervously walked in to the shop in front of me. Inside had a Tudor theme, everything looked ancient. Everything looked to be the complete opposite of every other shop I had entered. On the right side of the room was a middle aged woman crouching in front of a small blond haired boy that looked to be about my age. the woman turned her head and rose as she said ' Ill be with you in a minute dear.'

With that she backed off through the door behind the counter. I turned towards the blond boy and smiled shyly.

"Hey. you going to Hogwarts too? I got my letter three weeks ago. I think I'm goanna like potions the most. My god father teaches it. I know I wont like transfiguration coz of who teaches it. I want to be in Slytherin. what about you?"

I just stand there smiling trying to follow the boy as he continues to talk. I don't understand a word he's saying and for the first time since we set off I wondered if I would be accepted here. Maybe that was why everyone was staring, maybe I was doing something wrong. Before I get to ask the boy any questions, the lady comes back In from the back, carrying a box. She handed the box to the boy who promptly stepped off the stool and headed towards the door. Just before he left the boy turned round and offered a final good bye.

"ill see ya at Hogwarts. hope we get in the same house." and with that he was gone.

the lady in the store was very nice. once she saw that I was uncomfortable she plastered her face with a smile, hoping to come off as friendly as possible. the whole process was very simple. she waved a wand and a tape measurer began to move of its own accord. Jotting down the measurements the lady kept saying how very small and thin I was and how he should make sure I ate plenty at Hogwarts. I didn't mind this much, as I would find it an insult to be called big. After all the Dursleys were "big". Once the measurements were done she went into the back and came out with a similar box as she had given to the blond boy only minuets later. Having paid and said my goodbye's, I made my way out on to the busy street and to the giant standing opposite me.

"how about we go get lunch Harry. then we can finish off our shopping by getting your wand. I'm afraid I need to get back to Hogwarts after that." smiled Hagrid.

"It's ok Hagrid and I am rather hungry." I replied.

Sitting down at the outdoor table of the nearest bar eating the cheese toasty Hagrid had bought me, I decided it was time to ask Hagrid my questions. Though nervous, I still needed to know certain things to rest my churning stomach.

" Hagrid, in the tailors there was a boy about my age. He started talking about what house he wanted to be in. What did that mean."

" Houses are like a tutor. As Hogwarts is a boarding school it can get very lonely. Each house has there own traits. Hufflepuff are known to be loyal to everyone around them, Ravenclaw tend to be very book smart and are constantly getting the best grades, Slytherin are supposed to be very cunning and constantly show this throughout the year and last but not least Gryffindor, who are brave and fearless and don't back down easy. These houses become your family for the next seven years and they will be decided at the welcoming feast."

"What can I do to make everyone stop staring?"

"Excuse me?"

"in the bar and the shops. they were all crowding round me, staring. how do I make it stop?"

" Did those muggle's not teach you anything?"

"Muggle's?"

"Non magical folks." To answer you first question, people are staring because of who you are. your Harry Potter. The whole wizerding population knows your name because of what you did as a baby. You-know-who was unstoppable. He destroyed everything in his path, until he met you. You destroyed him. no-one knows how. we just know that he was last scene going to um, well, to kill you but when officials arrived. you were ther and he was not and he hasn't been seen since."

"I don't know who."

"OH GOD. I'm only going to say this once and you are to never say it to anyone else. his name is frowned upon and no one is to say it. He went under the tittle of Voldermort. UGH I even want to be sick saying his name."

" There's something your not telling me? About the night he disappeared."

"That... um... that was the night you parents died."

"oh"

" I'm sorry. If it helps, they died protecting you."

"Thank you but you don't have to do that. I don't remember them so I don't really know what to feel. I do feel angry though because I though they died in a drunken car crash and had paid so little attention to me that they almost got me killed too. I thought even they hated me"

" they would never hurt you. they loved you Harry."

With that we finished our lunch in silence, both deep in thought. Once we were done Hagrid led me back on to the street and up towards the bar in which we had entered. There on the corner was a tall dark building that I instantly knew was the shop we were going to. I was nervous. Hagrid had already explained that the wand picked the human and not the other way around. What if I couldn't find a wand? what if there really had been a mistake? I don't know how I could go back to normal life after seeing all this. Hagrid left right before going in again, saying he had one more thing to pick up. Stepping in to the shop the smell of must hit my nose. everything was so dark and old.

"Mr Potter. I wondered when you would get here" said a voice from behind the desk.

I jumped, not having seen him there, before slowly walking forward.

" I'm sorry to have taken so long I guess. Not to be rude but do I know you."

" Oh no no no. we've never met but I did know your parents and anyone can see you are their son. I'm Olivander. I remember when they were buying their first wands. Your father 'swaggered' on in here and got his first try. your mother kept looking around the store in wonder, still looking at wands after she had bought hers. Now let me see. why don't you try this one."

Olivander proceeded to give me an open box. inside was a long thick brown stick with a bend at the end. The wood was smooth and cold. I looked up to see him staring at me, expecting me to do something but I couldn't figure out what. I didn't have to wait long as he quickly said "Well... give it a wave!"

So I waved the wand from left to right and out popped the draws on the wall. Thousands of wands toppled to the floor and I carefully placed the wand on the desk looking sheepishly at the man staring at the floor. Olivander then looked at Harry and said " Don't worry. I can pick them up but that is obviously not your wand. let's try another one shall we."

Olivander then went to the back of the room and returned minuets later with another box. this wand had a blue handle at the base and a small thin wire twirling around the rest of the wand. this time I flicked the wand and a vase blue up in front of me. Grimacing, I handed the wand back to Olivander and slumped against the desk. Just then Olivanders face lit up. " I wonder" he whispered as he ran back to the wall still in tacked.

"try this" he said with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. Inside the box was a lumpy stick with a gold base. I could feel Olivanders eyes boring into me as I slowly reached toward the wand. The second my hand touched the cool surface of the wand sparks travelled up my arm, giving me an electric feel. my hair blew and the world became a mixture of gold and red. I looked in wonder at the wand in my hand as the effect started to die down. There standing in front of me was a very smug wand maker. "Interesting. Very interesting."

"May I ask what is interesting, sir."

"You may Harry. It is interesting because I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother why, its brother gave you that scar. "I swallowed. "Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter... After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things - terrible, yes, but great. "I shivered. then there was a knock on the window. Turning around he saw Hagrid beaming at him holding a fluffy white owl. I smiled back at him, turned to pay the seven gold galleons and left to go greet the new addition.

"Happy birthday Harry." smiled Hagrid. " Ill look after him till you come to Hogwarts but he's all yours"

"Really! I've never been given a gift before. He's amazing Hagrid Thank you."

"Your very welcome Harry. Now come on we need to get you home."

With that Hagrid lead me passed the wall and through the bar, taking me back to my living hell...

Authors note: Sorry for the slow update. I've had a hectic couple of weeks With exams and everything but if its any constellation a got an A and an A* in English. I would like to say I promise I will update more frequently but collage is tiring me out. so ill update again when I can. I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.


	6. Better be Slytherin

chapter 6: Hogwarts!

When arriving back at the Dursleys getaway cabin I was exhausted from the day's events. The Dursley family glared at me but ultimately did not come near me. It was like today had made me an even bigger freak and now they were worried I was contagious but I know it's more likely that they were scared someone at my new school would see what they were doing to me. They didn't need to worry though, I didn't want these people to see me as weak. The Dursleys were in the middle of packing, probably hoping that they could leave before I got back. Putting the last bag in to the boot we all got in to the car ready for the trip back to the Dursleys house.

Looking out the window I thought of my new school. I wondered what it would be like and what I would be good at. I didn't know what any of the subjects were or weather they were anything like the subjects at my old school, although I can't remember much about them. Then I started to wonder what they would do if I couldn't keep up or worse, if I didn't fit into a house. Non of the motto's seemed to fit me. I'm not smart. I don't even know any of my times tables. I only learned to read and write when I was 9. I don't think I'm loyal as I don't have anyone to stand by except the Dursleys and I don't care what happens to them. I'm also not very good at making friends and I don't know weather I can trust anyone. I never know who actually want's to hurt me. I'm not Brave. I can't even stand up to my Uncle and although I don't think I have any fears apart from him, I haven't exactly done enough to find them. I'm stuck at the house all day. I'm not cunning. I can trick my cousin but anyone can trick him he's the thickest person in the world. For anyone else I just run away. Before long I had fallen asleep.

2 weeks went extremely fast. Uncle Vernon had not beaten me since the day I had found out about Hogwarts. They preferred now to leave me locked in the cupboard not coming anywhere near me if they could help it. That meant that I have not had anything to eat, not even my usual piece of bread, for 5 days. I got a glass of water every night but I wasn't allowed out to go to the toilet. So now I have a huge rash along my lower half that stings every time I move but that didn't matter. I was going away and if I could help it, I wouldn't be coming back. So when uncle Vernon unlocked my cupboard that Monday morning I was ecstatic. He gave me half an hour to make myself presentable then we were in the car and off to the station.

I was nervous. I've not really interacted with anyone my age except Dudley and he wasn't exactly what I wanted to think everyone was like. I was also scared that I wouldn't be able to live up to everyone's standards. I can just imagine me part in the test to find out what house you will be in and being turned away. Vernon stopped the car and practically sprinted to the boot to get the trunk out, while I got out, before driving away at top speed. slowly I grabbed my trunk and made my way inside the building starting to look at the numbers of the platforms.

Looking up at the signs on rather side of me I could see platform 9 and platform 10. No platform 9 3/4. Looking around I could see thousands of people all rushing off to there required platform. I walked up the help desk getting behind an old lady carrying three bags. "it's right over there ma'am" said the man at the desk with a blinding smile on his face. The lady shuffled off in the direction The man had pointed, leaving space for me." How May I help you. Have you lost your parents" " no I'm looking for platform 9 3/4." the man's smile dropped. " now what you talking about there s no platform 9 3/4. Now move along before I call security." I backed away nervously. Great, I'm not goanna get there and I'll have to go back to the dursley's. Then a thought hit me. What if this had been a joke all along. Get my hopes up, the Dursleys idea of a prank. Slumping, I began walking towards the exit when I heard it. Someone had said platform 9 3/4. When I turned around I could see a large very red headed family walking towards platform 9.I started to follow them , making sure they stayed in my sight at all Times.

"right, Fred to u first" said the older looking red head.

" I'm not Fred, I'm George. And u call us our mother" said one of the 3 taller boys.

" Oh sorry George. Common now hurry up "

The boy 'George' lined his trolley up beside his mum. "Only kidding. I am Fred" smiled the now Fred. Then Fred ran at top speed towards the pillar in front of him. Panicking, I shut my eyes closed waiting for him to crash. But he never did. When I opened my eyes Fred was gone and the old woman was nattering away. Then the next boy lined himself up. This boy looked identical to Fred and I immediately knew how the woman had mixed them up. He to ran at the wall but this time I made sure to watch. George ran at the wall and just as he was supposed to crash... He vanished. As did the next boy.

"um, E-excuse me." I mumbled, making sure I could still get away if I needed to.

" How do I..." How do I finish that question. I didn't understand what had happened. Luckily I didn't have to.

" is it your first time dearly. It's Ron's first time to. So don't worry. You just have to think 9 3/4s and walk through the wall. Best do it at a bit of a run if your nervous."

I looked uncertainly at the wall, hoping that this wasn't all a trick to make me look stupid. After taking a deep breath to calm the butterflies in my belly I ran as fast as I could at the wall. When I was about to collide I closed my eyes and thought of the platform. I wondered what it would be like and who would be there. I didn't know anyone but Hagrid but I hopped that there would be some friendly faces. when the collision didn't come I opened my eyes to find the hustle and bustle of thousands of people crowding round the most amazing train I had ever seen. Not that I'd seen many trains before but still. walking forward slowly I could see that these people were in brightly coloured robes that were worn at Diagonally. Children were saying good bye to there parents, some parents were even crying. I looked at these people with longing, the kids with these parents looked embarrassed but if only they knew how much I wished I could have that maybe they wouldn't.

The train was huge, even against the parents. it's deep red coat shone as it stood proudly in the centre of the station. Walking up to it I could see a large male with a friendly smile standing beside a door.

"is this your first year. First years are in any of the compartments in this block but do not go through the door. People from other years may come and join you because from second year onwards you can move about the train as you like. You not moving carriages is the schools way of trying to help you make friends." smiled the man.

I smiled back and began lifting my suitcase and owl. I didn't get far though. The twins that had been called Fred and George came rushing behind me, grabbing my things and turning to smile at me simultaneously. I jumped and started to protect my face until I saw there smiles. It would have been creepy if I hadn't been so nervous about making friends. leading me into the first compartment, they set my stuff down on one of the benches that were either side of a long table. The mobs turned and smiled again before holding out their hands.

" Hi. I'm George Weasly..."

"And I'm Fred Weasly..."

"We saw you watching us..."

"from the other side of the wall."

Ok.. Maybe I should re-think the creepy thing.

"H-hi. I-I'm Harry Potter" I smile weakly and stretching my hand to meet theirs.

"Harry Potter!"

"As in _the_ Harry Potter."

" of course he's Harry Potter, George. He wouldn't have said he was other wise. Hey can we see your..." but just then the door swung open again and another tall ginger walked in. this boy wasn't identical like Fred and George but you could see the similarities. He looked just a bit older than the Twins, maybe a year.

" mums looking for you too" He said with a straight face.

" ok were coming Percy. Sorry Harry, we better be off. You know parents. We'll see-ya later yeah." and with that the three boys left the compartment, letting the door swing shut on itself. I looked outside at the many people surrounding the train. Most of the kids were on the train now but the parents were still there waving.

" Harry Potter " drifted up through the window. I turned around to see the Wesley's huddled up together. It was obvious the Weasly twins were talking about me but Mrs Weasley didn't look to be hearing any part of it.

" Now don't go playing any pranks this year. I won't be happy if I get another letter from one of your professors explaning why you have been suspended."

" don't worry mum..."

"we'll send you a toilet lid for Christmas" they said running off towards the train again.

" oh those boys!" said Mrs Weasley sounding annoyed but looking amused.

" now you be a good boy Ron. Don't be like your brothers, at least try and get good grades." she smiled at one of the two gingers still beside her, kissing him on the head before he ran towards the train with a look of relief on his face. I smiled to myself, thinking about the year to come. Soon the train began to move and the excitement in my stomach started to build. I can't believe I'm getting away from the Dursleys. What will the punishments be like here. Would they starve me and beat me or will they think of something even worse, after all they do have magic. Imagine all the pain that could be inflicted with magic. I was too immersed in my own thoughts when a head popped in through the door. Ron.

"Hi. is it ok if I sit in here. Everywhere else is full." He said

"yeah sure"

" I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley."

"I'm Harry Potter."

" Potter. As in... If you don't mind but can see it. your scar I mean."

"oh er yeah sure" I said lifting my hair to show him my lightning shaped scar. I'd liked my scar growing up, it made me different from the Dursleys anyone else id met. Now I thing my scar will be something of a tourist attraction and I'm not sure how I'd like that.

" WOW! That's so cool."

the next couple of hours went extremely fast. Ron and I chatted away at what he had been told about Hogwarts, what he already new and how muggle life was so different.

I didn't tell him about what the Dursley's did to me. I only made that mistake once and I never left the house again after that. Ron seemed none the wiser to my physical health even though every time the train turned I winced. We were currently eating sweets galore that I had bought with my own money. I'd never had any sweets before and since I had enough money and the Dursley's weren't around to take them off of him he indulged in one of every sweet that was on the trolley. Ron only had peanut butter sandwiches and they were soggy so I offered to share with him. I thought it was a good way to get him to continue to talk to me after the train. I had often heard Mr Dursley telling Dudley that there was only two ways to make friends in our time.

ONE: To frighten them enough so that there to scared not to follow you around.

TWO: Make enough money and splash it about.

So that's what I did. I knew I couldn't frighten Ron because of physical and mental state. I was probably the smallest person on this train but also, even though I believed it was true I couldn't bring myself to do it. I couldn't do it to Ron when I hate my relatives for doing it to me. While lost in my mental state I opened up a box and was surprised to see a chocolate frog bounce out and towards the window.

"Don't let it get away!" screamed Ron but it was too late. The frog had already jumped out the window.

"Rotten luck mate. They only have one good jump in them at the start. But it's the cards you want. You can collect them. I have most of them, only two left to get." said Ron. I looked down to the blue box that was still in my hand and pulled out the card from on the bottom.

 _ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

 _CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS_

 _Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling._

"I have Dumbledore" I cried, studying his face. He looked like a friendly man but so did aunt petunia when talking to one of the neighbours.

"Oh, I have three of him" said Ron while playing with his rat. I looked over to him and saw a smile across his face as he tasted another Betty Botter. "Strawberry"

"He's gone" I exclaimed when looking back at my card. Where the picture of Dumbledore had been was now an empty black space.

"Of course he is you can't expect him to stand there forever. He's a very busy man."

I stared back at the card in shock, turning it upside down and back to front, hoping to find out what had happened. Magic. I guess you can't explain everything when it comes to magic; with magic you can do the impossible.

"Rat's are useless aren't they? Scabbers here does nothing but eat and sleep. Mind you though, Fred and George showed me a spell the other day to turn him yellow. Do you want to see?" said Ron and I nodded my head enthusiastically. Ron lifted his wand, which had bits of unicorn hair sticking out of parts of it, and pointed it at the rat but before he could utter anything the doors of the carriage swung open and a girl with big puffy hair walked in.

"Have you seen a toad anywhere? A boy named Neville lost one." She said in a very posh voice. We both shuck our heads but she was already moving towards the seat on the opposite end of the table. "Oh are you doing magic then. Let's see."

Ron took a deep breath and swallowed nervously before reciting the chant.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." Ron moved his want around the rats head as he spoke and gave a final flick at the end. Ron's rat then flew in to the air before landing into an empty box. However when Scabbers lifted his head out of the box we could all see that he was still very much brown. Ron looked disappointed as he put his wand away.

"Are you sure that's a proper spell? Well if it is then it's not a very good one, is it? I've only tried a couple of simple ones myself. For example." And with that she bugged up along the bench and sat directly opposite me. She lifted he wand until it was pointed at my face and as shock and fear appeared showed itself, she whispered "Reparo" and instantly my glasses were fixed. I took them off, staring at them in wonder, before placing them back on my nose and smiling at the girl in front of me.

"Hermione Granger. And you are …" She said holding out her hand for me to shake.

"I'm Harry Potter and this is Ron Weasly." I said, shaking her hand. Her eyes widened and her hand stilled.

"Harry Potter, the Harry Potter. I've read all about you in 'Dark magic' and 'You know who's defeat'. Your somewhat of a celebrity here. Anyway, I should go we'll be stopping soon. You too should get changed into your school robes" Ron turned and rolled his eyes to me which did not go amiss to Hermione. "Oh and Ron, you have a bit of dirt just there, did you know?" she said pointing to her nose before leaving with a satisfied look on her face.

"Nutter that one, complete Nutter." Ron muttered as he scrubbed at his nose. I just stared at him and smiled.

…

The train stopped soon after and before we knew it thousands of kids were pushing us off the train and on to a humongous platform. Ron and I stuck close together, making are way along the station.

"First years, any first years come to me please" yelled a familiar voice over and over again. Down at the end of the station Hagrid loomed over even the tallest of students gathering all the first years together like a flock of sheep.

"There you are Harry. I was wondering when I where you were." smiled Hagrid.

"Hi Hagrid." was all I said as the nerves took a hold of my throat. I smiled up at him and followed as he led us towards the large lake just off the dirt path. There at the bank were 10 large rowing boats with a large lamp at the front. One by one, we all climbed in to the boats and started chattering away at what was in store for us. The boats looked old and unstable from the bank but when I stepped into the boat it became as sturdy as the ground. Magic, I smiled. Once I was sat down I noticed there were no oars in the boat. I was about to ask Hagrid how we were supposed to move it when all of a sudden the boats began to drift away from the shore of their own accord. I love magic.

I took a while for us to get there as the boats didn't go very fast but no one minded. From the boats we had an amazing view of the area. The stars lit up the water as they reflected off the surface, making us feel like we were flying in the sky, trees loomed over the water and swayed in the breeze but nothing amazed me as much as when I saw the school. Perched atop a high mountain, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"oooo" echoed between the boats as we all caught our first glimpse of our new school. Excitement rose in my stomach and suddenly I was hoping more than ever that this wasn't a mistake, not only because I don't want to go back to the Dursleys, but because I think that this is somewhere where i can be happy and be understood. Somewhere where it might be easier to not get on the grownups nerves and give them a reason to beat me. I'll try and blend in while I'm here and maybe they won't notice my freakiness. Of course that might be hard when everyone knows who I am but in a couple of months they will all realize that I'm not this big hero they think I am and they will ignore me...hopefully.

Hagrid then led us up to the castle and up some stairs when an old but graceful looking woman was standing in dark clothes and a pointed hat. She stared down at us through her round glasses.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. We followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. I could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right - the rest of the school must already be here - but Professor McGonagall showed us into a small, empty chamber off the hall. We crowded in, standing rather closer together than we would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. I nervously tried to flatten his hair.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." She left the chamber. I swallowed.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" I asked Ron.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

My heart gave a horrible jolt. A test? In front of the whole school? But I didn't know any magic yet - what on earth would I have to do? I hadn't expected something like this the moment they arrived. He looked around anxiously and saw that everyone else looked terrified, too. No one was talking much except Hermione Granger, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need. I tried hard not to listen to her. I'd never been more nervous, never, not even when I'd had to take a school report home to the Dursleys saying that I'd somehow turned his teacher's wig blue. I kept my eyes fixed on the door. Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back and lead me to my doom. Then something happened that made me jump about a foot in the air - several people behind him screamed.

"What the - ?"

I gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know." Soon all the ghosts had slipped through the wall and once again left us all to silence. That was until I was noticed.

"So it's true then, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." came a voice from behind me that sent everyone in a frenzied whisper. I turned around to find the boy from the dress maker's shop that couldn't stop talking. Behind him were two more boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where I was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasley's have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

He turned back to me. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand to shake mine, but I didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sorts are for myself, thanks," I said coolly

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned. Malfoy jumped and slowly slid to the back of the crowd. We all hurried into pairs and stood in a line in front of two massive doors. They looked extremely heavy even though they looked to be made of wood. I looked around at the rest of the students, each one looking very nervous. Even Hermione had shut up, but not for long. As soon as the double doors opened (on themselves I might add) Hermione began sprouting information about everything in the room.

"That's not really the sky." She whispered to the dark haired girl beside her "It's just charmed to look like it is!"

I looked up at the roof to see what she was talking about but there was no roof, only the dark threatening night sky. Unlike every other time I had seen the night sky, this time I wasn't afraid of it. The only times I got to see the night sky was when I got locked out and had to sleep on the ground. Those nights were the worst. Even the slightest sound stopped me from getting to sleep, my senses on high alert. Now looking up at the sky, I wonder what I was scared off and how I could have missed the beauty of the billions of stars.

The room was as grand as the rest of the school. It was a large rectangular room with 5 tables. One table looked to be the teachers table as it was at the front of the hall and on a slightly raised platform. I guessed the other tables were the four houses. The Dursleys thought they had the best of everything, especially above the freaks, but looking around I can tell that they would not have been able to afford anything from this room, even if they weren't forced to raise me.

Walking down the aisle my smile grew bigger and bigger until we stopped in front of the stairs. Then my nerves came back but also with a sense of anticipation and confusion. Up three stairs, to the platform the teachers were sitting on was also a stool with a hat on it. This hat looked like a traditional witch's hat from a muggle book but extremely old. It was bent over at the top and had holes everywhere. When we had all formed a crowd at the bottom of the stairs, Professor McGonagall walked forward and stood beside the stool. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

I smiled weakly. Yes, trying on the hat was a lot better than having to do a spell, but I did wish we could have tried it on without everyone watching. The hat seemed to be asking rather a lot; I didn't feel brave or quick-witted or any of it at the moment. If only the hat had mentioned a house for people who felt a bit queasy, that would have been the one for me. Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause -

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

" Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; I could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Perhaps it was my imagination, after all I'd heard about Slytherin, but he thought they looked like an unpleasant lot. I was starting to feel definitely sick now. He remembered being picked for teams during gym at his old school. He had always been last to be chosen, not because he was no good, but because no one wanted Dudley to think they liked me.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, I noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to me in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!" Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her groaned.

"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat.

When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then, at last - "Potter, Harry!"

As I stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

I felt as if I was going to throw up as I made my way to the stool. Everyone's eyes were staring at me and it didn't do anything to help my nerves. What if I didn't get picked? What if I'm not what everyone expects of me? What if I can't keep my head down? All these thoughts were swirling around in my head as i sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on my head. The hat was far too large for me and covered half my face, sending me into darkness.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?"

"Anywhere, please just put me somewhere where I can do something good for once."

"Anywhere ey, you got no preferences at all? Oh well, then i guess it will have to be...

SLYTHERIN!"

 **A/N: Ok I havn't posted in a couple of weeks so I've given you an extra long chapter. Next chapter will be the sorting ceremony but in Snape's point of view and that leads me onto my questions. please answer these in the review box they would be very helpful.**

 **1\. what should the next chapter be called?**

 **2\. what would you like to see in the next chapter? (I will try to add all of these unless it contradicts were I want the story to go)**

 **3\. Did you think the hats song should have been put in the movie?**

 **That's all for now but make sure you write a review and tell me what you think. Ill be back soon :)**


	7. The brat who lived to be in Slytherin

A/N: I know it's a short chapter but it has been posted only a couple of days after the last post and to be honest writing in Snape's prov was a lot harder than I thought it would be. I hope that it will get easier but if not I'm just going to write in Harry's prov. As always please leave a comment bellow

Snape's prov:

Another year is about to start; a whole new bunch of delinquents to teach. Sometimes I wonder why I do this job. I hate children and every year I struggled to keep my temper in check. This year is going to be the hardest because Harry bloody Potter is coming to Hogwarts. I bet the arrogant brat is just like his father. The pampered idiot probably can't do anything for himself and lucky me, I have to teach him for the next 7 years.

While everyone else rushed about getting the last few things in order for the coming year, I sat in my study, curled up by the fire reading a good book. I, unlike everyone else, finished everything months in advance and so could enjoy the last few moments of my potter free existence. No doubt he will be roaming round this school like he owns it and will earn a fair amount of detentions with me if he is anything like his good for nothing father. However, no time was enough and before I knew it, I was on my down to the great hall.

Just like every year, the older students created a stampede. The only calm people were the students of Slytherin house. I smiled, at least my house know the proper educate. Each Slytherin sat down with pride and proper decorum, a skill the other houses had obviously never learned. Then after about 10 minutes of senseless chatter, Minerva ruturned with the first years and the hall died down.

I scanned the group of misfits to find the carbon copy of James but for the life of me, I couldn't find him. Maybe he decided that he was to good for Hogwarts and decided not to come, I hoped. There again, Albus would never allow his golden boy to go elsewhere. So where was he? One by one names were called and students were put in their houses. I clapped politely when student were sorted but gave a nod to everyone put in my house. I smirked as Neville Longbottom stumbled around the stage, already knowing he would be a lot of fun to teach. Another Weasley sat on the stool, his hair as red as flames, and with no surprise to anyone he was sorted in to Gryffindor like his entire family. Draco was sorted into Slytherin in seconds and he smiled at me before swaggering down to the table to meet his class mates. One by one student's were sorted but Potters name didn't come up. I began to hope that my earlier idea had been true but then his name was called and a scrawny brown haired boy made his way to the chair slowly. I stared at him as the hat was placed on his head. Just as I thought, carbon copy. Ok he was a little smaller than James had been but everything else was the same. He even had the round glasses. He looked a bit nervous but he would no doubtedly get his confidence soon and start making my life a living hell. The hat took over potter's head as it was too big for him. Just like a Potter, he had to be special and instead of sitting down and standing up again like scrutiny one else, Potter at on the seat for a good 5 minutes. He seemingly was having a conversation with the hat. While I was getting bored everyone else was staring at the hat intently, just like Potter to build up 'the suspense'. I was just about to doze off when the hat said something I thought I would never hear in my life.

"Slytherin"

My jaw dropped. Slytherin; Harry Potter is in Slytherin? The room was in complete shock. No-one moved or made a sound; they certainly didn't clap like they had for the rest of the students. The hat was lifted off Potters head and he began looking around the room before looking at the teachers table. Albums looked angry Quirell looked shocked and Hagrid looked sad. But most of the teachers looked scared, as if being in Slytherin meant he was going to be the next dark Lord.

Then the boys eyes found mine. Just like him to be searching for his applause. Well he wasn't getting any from me, so I just glared at him and nodded my head towards the table. He looked down at the floor while biting his lip. When he looked up he was looking at Slytherin table. Potter took a deep breath and then slowly rose from the chair and made his way over to the table. He sat on the Edie of his chair as though he was trying to get as far away from the rest of his house. He didn't shake hands with anyone or even make eye contact. Probably thinks he's above them, I thought. Well, at least now I can teach him that he is nothing special.

Albus then said his welcome speech, a little less chirpy than the way he usually talks but that didn't bother me.

When he was done he clapped his hands and the food appeared. Wonder and excitement filled all the first years' eyes, all except Potters. He was too busy staring at his hands. When he finally did look up he didn't make a move for the food. He just watched as everyone else ate. It wasn't until a girl called Millicent started talking to him that he reached for a piece of toast. She had gestured to the food so I assume she asked him if he was going to eat anything. When he just picked up toast she gave him a weird look but didn't mention it. What's wrong with him? Is the food at Hogwarts to basic for him? Potter glanced over at Draco who was pointing and laughing at him. Potter looked away quickly and put his toast back on the plate, barely eaten. Before long the students were being lead out of the grand hall by the prefects. Potter stayed at the back away from the rest of his house, as if he was trying not to be touched. Probably thought no one else should touch someone as 'high standing' as him, pampered brat.

I was going to make him realize how insignificant he is by the end of the year even if I have to spend every night with him. I am not going to spend the next 7 years with the brat who lived if he was going to be just like his father. No, I will not have another James roaming around the school.


	8. The house of Slytherin

No one was clapping. They had clapped for everyone else. Maybe you just couldn't hear anything else under this hat, after all everything is possible with magic. However the hat was still on my head, it's not been taken away straight away like with everyone else. Is that a bad sign?

Don't get me wrong, I'm relieved that I got into a house but why wasn't everyone clapping. Had I done somethig wrong? We're they going to kick me out of Hogwarts because of it. I really want to stay. It's the first place I've felt welcomed. I mean ok, Ron's in a different house but that doesn't change anything, does it?

Finally the hat was lifted of my head but when I could see again, I wished I couldn't. Thousands of eyes pierced through me, staring at me with shock, anger and betrayal. I looked over at Ron and he looked disgusted; like hearing what house I was in made him want to be sick. My eyes then darted over to my new house table. All of them wore smirks across their faces and their eyes glistened with mischief. I don't know what to do? Shall I go join the people who look like they are about to do me harm. That's when I look to the head table to find all of them wearing different emotions but the one that stuck home was the look of fear most of them had. Why were they scared? I've done nothing that should make them fear me.

There was one teacher though that didn't have any emotion playing on his face. He was completely impassive to what had just happened. He was dressed all in black and his skin was a deathly white. His greasy black hair flowed over his shoulders and his nose was slightly bent at the bridge. His jet black eyes searched my face before nodding towards the Slytherin table. I took that as my queue to move so I looked down at the floor, took a deal breath before lifting my head and slowly making my way down to my new 'family'. I took the seat at the end and sat on the edge away from the others because I didn't feel comfortable with anyone touching me in anyway right no. Today is reminding me of the first time I was sold by Mr Dursley. Professor Dumbledore began a speech welcoming everyone to a new year, but he sounded like he would rather be anywhere else, which does not fit what I heard about him. He then talked about how we are not allowed to go on to the 3 floor chamber wing 'unless we wanted to suffer a fate worse than death'. Are they allowed to threaten students? Either way, I was staying away from the 3 floor.

Professor Dumbledore then clapped his hands and every table filled with different kinds of foods. My face widened in wonder but I quickly schooled my features and stared at my hands. Freaks were not allowed to eat with the others. Mr Dursley made that very clear, so I just sat there as he rest of the room dived into the glorious food set in front of them. It wasn't until he girl in front of me asked 'aren't you goanna eat anything' while pointing at the food. I took that as permission to eat so I grabbed a slice of toast and began to nibble on it. If I was given permission to eat food I was only aloud bread because sweets were too good for a freak. I have learnt years ago that nibbling on the toast filled me up so I could save the rest for later. I never knew when I would eat next at the Dursleys and I don't see why it would be any different here. Dumbledore didn't say in the speech that the freaks were allowed to eat everyday so I assume I will have to take every day as it comes and stock up what I can in the mean time. It was 10 o'clock before everyone had finished and we were all herded towards the exit by our prefects. I stayed at the back of the group to avoid touching anyone again but as all four house barged through the door it was inevitable that I collide with some people. I winced as brushes were touched and cuts banged until we finally split apart from the other houses. When all the other houses went up, Slytherin house went down; down into the deep dark lower levels of Hogwarts that I have learnt is called the dungeons by most students.

We stopped in front of a dead end wall and the prefect turned to look at us. "Alright kids the new password for our dorm is 'snakes'. Now first years, this is our dorm, our home. No one is to mention the password to anyone outside of our house. If u forgets the password, which u will not, do not ask a class mate as you could b an imposter. You will learn quickly that the other houses do not like us very much and so they could wish to seek out our sanctuary and play a prank. If the need to ask someone for the password, you will go straight to professor Snape who is our head of house. You will learn of the other rules tomorrow but for now you are to go straight to your rooms and go to bed. You can unpack tomorrow." and with that he turned to the wall and whispered 'snake' and slowly, just like the wall to Diagon Ally, the wall began to split apart until there was enough room for us to entre.

When inside I was barely able to control my features. The common room was not how I thought I would be. Outside had been freezing but inside the dorm I was warm. The anticipated dark colours were set out I. a way that was very homely. There were no skulls or blood on the walls. Nothing. My amazement carried on as we got to the room I's be staying in. The beds were four postured and had drapes all around them for privacy. Even though we were bellow the ground, there was a window with the view of a field with hoops on it. Our trunks were beside out asunder beds and so we all went over them and got out our bed clothes and changed I the separate tiet stools. At least I didn't have to get changed in front of them and risk them seeing my scars. If only I had thought about Pj's when I had been in siphon ally. Now I am forced to sleep in Dudley's hand me downs so I made sure to rush and get into bed before the other boys came out. When the other boys came back into the room they all sneered at me and retreated to their own beds.

"Wrong sort, eh Potter" smiled Malfoy "Guess you're the wrong sort to.". Two other boys sniggered from the comforts of their bed. The other boy in the room stayed quiet, not wanting to get involved.

"I'd get some sleep if I were you Potter. We're not going to let you sleep comfortably for the next 7 years.". With that Draco rolled over and switched off his light. I did the same but I stared out the window. I never have liked him dark and I'm glad there's a window to bring in a bit of light. I fell asleep thinking about the next 7 years; about how much my life will change with the use of magic, about my life without the Dursleys and about how many pranks I am going to have avoid thanks' to Malfoy.

A/N: ok, so this is another short chapter but I did update about 2 day's ago so I hink I'm justified. but I want to ask which you guy's prefer; constant short chapter's or a long chapter once a month.


	9. New rules

CHAPTER 9: House rules.

(Harry's prov)

I woke up to blinding light streaming down on my face. I'm not used to the sun; I was barley allowed outside as I grew up and I certainly didn't wake up to the sun. The cupboard I slept in every night didn't let any light in. I opened my eyes and smiled; the scene had changed. Instead of the field that was there last night is now a large lake surrounded by a never ending forest. The sun sparkled at the water making it shine and adding to the magical effect the castle is already giving. My eyes drifted up to the clock on my bedside table. 5:30 read the flashing red light. huh, same time I got up at the Dursleys. Guess I'm used to it. I'm not going to be able to go back to sleep now, I realize. I pull back the covers and sit up. Everyone else in my dorm is asleep, like I thought they would be. I sigh and walk towards my trunk. The room was eerily quiet. I hated when thinks were silent; at least if it was noisy then you could hear the danger. I am always more on guard when there's no other noise but my own. I then grabbed my shower supply's and made my way to the bathroom.

The room was all white with cold ceramic tiles on the floor, 6 showers on one side of the room and 6 bathroom stalls on the other. There was one mirror on the wall at the end. Each stall was equipped with a sink. I made my way over to the shower on the end and draped my clothes over the hand rail. I stepped in to the shower and let the water drip over my body, getting to work on my muscles. I could already feel the stress melt away as the water dripped down. I thought about the day ahead and wondered what was in store for me. I wondered what I would learn to do. I closed my eyes and thought about things I had read in muggle books. Peter pan could fly. the fairy godmother could turn food into vehicle's. In beauty and the beast all the furniture could talk. Suddenly the room filled with noise, thousands of voices filled the room at once.

I froze. I didn't want anyone to see my scars or bruises. Slowly, I turned round and turned off the shower. I stood there listening to the voices, trying to decipher who's it was but I didn't recognise any of them. I didn't think I had been in the shower that long. I was never allowed more than 5 minuets back at the Dursleys but I'd never had warm water either. Maybe I was to relaxed. I slipped my hand around the curtain and reached for my towel. It took me 3 attempts to pick up my towel, almost dropping it twice. I quickly dried my body and then reached for my clothes I quickly put them on even though my body wasn't completely dry; choosing to deal with my clothes being uncomfortable instead of risking my class mates seeing my wounds.

When I was done I took a deep breath, gaining the confidence to go out there. Pulling back the curtain my eye's searched the room for whoever it was but no one was there. instead of people, every object now had a face. Each one stopped talking when I emerged and stared at me. I walked wearily into the room, hoping to gain a glimpse of who's idea of a joke it was but I still couldn't see anyone. Before I could ask a question, all of them jumped into a conversation again. All of their voices clanged together but I could make out a few words. Those words were my name. What ever these things are, they are talking about me.

I was about to ask them to be quiet when the door slammed open. I jumped backwards and held my arms up to protect my face. I was ready to be attacked but no fist connected with my body. Instead someone yelled "POTTER!" and shut the door behind them. I slowly lowered my arms to find a the black haired man from the welcoming feast standing just inside the room looking furious.

"Do you think it's funny to wake my up with these lot, eh! You shouldn't even be awake you foolish boy. think funny do you." he screamed

"n-no sir. I-I didn't mean to wake you. I couldn't sleep so I-I came for a shower. I didn't know we weren't a-allowed, Sorry." I stumbled

"That doesn't explain why you decided to create all these faces. Are you not satisfied with the low count of your fan club so you have to make some more yourself do you. Typical Potter."

"N-no sir. This wasn't me... or if it was then I didn't mean to. I was thinking about what I might learn here and my thoughts went to beauty and the beast. That's a muggle book where the furniture can talk. The next thing I know..."

"Go back to your dorm until you are called back down. I will be going over the rules this morning but note that you have your own set shower times and you will stick to it. If I am woken by you again Potter you will be very sorry." He growled. The man then flicked his wand around the room making the faces disappear and plunging the room into silence before storming out. I took one final look around the room before collecting my stuff and walking back to the dorm. 6:45. Most teenagers slept really late when they weren't given a time to wake up. I sat on the windowsill in silence, wishing time to move on faster.

(Snape's Prov)

I am in a bad mood. After being rudely awoken by Prince Potter I couldn't go back to sleep. Starting tomorrow would be the two weeks of no sleep. Kid's getting homesick. kids disobeying rules. one thing after the other cutting into my precious alone time and it's already started. Potter. Just like his father. I was hoping my time with him would be limited but he had to go against everyone's expectations and be put in Slytherin. My house. Why would the son of James and Lilly Potter be put in my house?

Dawn slowly approached as I sat in front of my fire, reading a book on potions. I thought about the day ahead as I stared at the flames. Setting guidelines. Enforcing the fear in my newest wards so that they wouldn't go against me. Timetables. There were always a few people who complained about the mandatory study sessions. Excuses. I need to protect my Slytherin since no one else will so when they do something wrong I need to be able to hide it. Trust... that was something that was hard for me. Although I am going to install fear in them so they won't defy me I also need them to trust me enough to come to me with any problems they are having. I'm strict but I look after my own.

I also thought about the next seven years with Potter. I had already mentally prepared myself for teaching him potions but I didn't think I'd see him anywhere more than passing in the corridor. Now I am personally responsible for the what happens to him here but ill use it. I will make Potter see that he is not someone to be revolved around, that he is no-one to be praised. I will treat him as I do my other Slytherin's but he will understand his place in this world. I will make him work for his name here as so many of my kids already have. He will come to understand the pain and suffering many of them have had to put up with because of what he did. I am thankful for the dark lords demise but the brat doesn't know what his death meant for the surrounding circles of his followers, especially the kids of these death eaters. All of them have sacrificed so many things, all of them have seen the unimaginable, all of them have been forced to grow up to soon. Potter will not prance around here like his god forsaken father used to. When I am done he will not think he is the world, he will be respectful and he will be more like lily.

I stand up and put my book away before making my way to the door joining my quarters and the common room. No other house leader has this. No other house leader needs this. Non of their kids wake up screaming in the night. Non of their kids were constantly hurt by other houses. When I walked into the common room everyone went silent and turned to face me. I scanned the room making sure everyone was in the correct attire before making my way to the centre of the room. as I walked, the students clumped together, making sure the first years were at the front.

"Good morning. As most of you know I am Professor Snape." I said glaring at the first years. "I will be your tutor for the next seven years and I expect respect from all of you. You will follow the school rules as well as the rules I set for the entire house. Is that understood?"

The first years all nodded and murmured their agreement, all except one. Potter was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed, looking down at his lap. He wasn't even paying attention the insolent brat.

"IS THAT UNERSTOOD, POTTER!"

The boy jumped at the noise and he slowly rose his head to face me. He then had the nerved to give a small smile as he said "y-yes sir."

I snarled down at him but ignored him and let my eyes glance over the rest of the students in front of me. Everyone else held respect in their eyes, even the first years, so why wasn't Potter. Maybe he thinks he's above me and deserves my respect. Maybe he is sulking because he was put in this house. Either way I will break that out of him.

"First I will discuss the school rules.

1\. Curfew is 7 o'clock. By this time you are all to be in the common room and rehoming the halls.

2\. You will attend all meals. You are not to skip one because you haven't finished your homework.

3\. You will be on time to classes. You will set and example to the other houses and NEVER be late.

4\. You are to respect the school. That means putting your litter in the bins and putting your books back where you got them when your in the library.

5\. You will wear the correct uniform everywhere outside of this common room, including on weekends.

If you are caught breaking any of these rules, the person who caught you will be in charge of your punishment. Now on to my Rules. If you break any of these then I will be in charge of your punishment, and I will not go easy on you.

1\. You will act in a proper manor. That means no running, no messing about, no childishness. You need to set an example to the school both younger and older than you and I will not let you ruin the name of Slytherin house.

2\. You will all have allocated bedtimes. 1st years you need to be in bed, not getting ready for bed, by 8:30. 2nd years, 9:00. 3rd years,9:30 and 4th years and above, 10:00. If you feel you have a reasonable reason to stay up later you may ask me and I will decide if you can or not.

3\. You will all spend and hour a night with your allocated study group. I will not allow any grades to be any lower than satisfactory. If you find that you are struggling on a certain subject and working with your group isn't helping then you may tell me and I will set up extra tutoring by either me or one of the other teachers.

common room and your dorms are to remain tidy. A check of the common room will happen everyday, a check of the dorms once a week. Failure to keep either tidy and there are plenty of toilets and plenty of toothbrushes in this school. I'm sure filch will appreciate the help.

5\. There are to be no public fights. If you have a disagreement, contain yourselves until inside the common room and then fetch me. I will sort out your problem. As you are soon to realize first years, the other houses don't like Slytherin very much. They will constantly pick on you and try and segregate you from the rest of the school. That is why your house is everything. you must stick together and if you see one of your fellow snakes in trouble, you help them. We look after our own here, because we are all we have.

Those are the rules. A copy of them will be on the board by the door if any should slip your mind. Any notifications will be on that board and if you wish to post something then you will ask me first. If you have any problems with students inside or outside of this house you will tell me. Now, breakfast is in 10 minuets so finish getting ready and then make your way down. First years this is Flint and that is Sarah. They are your Prefects and you will go to them for any of your minor problems. Flint, Sarah, can you two make sure they are all able to find their way."

With that, I swept out of the common room and back into my study. I gathered the pile of timetables and made my way down to the great hall.

 **A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter, if you didn't please put a comment below so I can improve. Writing this story has improved my English grade from a D to a A in my English course work already but now I'm being put for the higher paper so I need all the help I can get. Even notifying me on a spelling mistake would help me so much.**

 **Next chapter: Harry will be going to his first two classes; Transfiguration and Potions.**

 **I have already started writing this chapter so it won't be to long. Hope you all had a great Christmas and will have a great new year.**

 **See you next time xxx**


	10. First day of classes

A/N: I haven't updated for a while. I was going to upload this chapter the other day but when I heard of our dear Alan Rickman's death, I just couldn't make myself do it. We all said goodbye to a wonderful actor that I had hoped to have had the chance of meeting one day but I guess that was never to be. Rip Alan. you will forever be in our hearts.

In my story I needed all four houses to be in the same class so either there's only about 10 people in each house or the class rooms are so big they can fit all the pupils in first year. I personally prefer the 10 people but you might not. So please review after this chapter and tell me which you think would be best or maybe you think there should just be a few more than 10 so give me how many people you think would be best as well. As always I would appreciate any criticism. I just want to get better. I have another English assessment on monday and an entire script to learn so wish me luck.

(Harry's prov)

I followed the rest of the students down to the great hall after the speech given by Professor Snape. After this morning, I didn't want to get on Professor Snape's bad side again. He scared me. He reminded me of my Mr Dursley, constantly getting angry with me for things I haven't done.

All the other students seemed to get on well with each other but they all were ignoring me. I didn't know what I had done wrong. Maybe I had woken all of them as well with my little stunt this morning. Or maybe they already recognised that I am a freak. Either way they were all pointing and mumbling to each other, some even laughed. But at least it was only them right? Wrong. When I enter the great hall that we had dinner in last night, all the heads shot our way and they too start to point and talk. Surely me being a freak couldn't amount to this amount of commotion. One by one we all sat down. 1st years stuck together at the end of the table but the other years mixed themselves. I sat in silence staring at my hands as the cold piercing stares of the rest of the pupils seemed to pierce my skin and dive in to my thoughts. What if the older ones can hear them? Maybe there joking about my punishment, I mean they were very degrading. Just like yesterday the tables filled with food. Pancakes, porridge, toast, cereal... You name it and it was here. I even noticed when I glanced up, that some of the cereals were not available in the muggle market. Not that I had even tasted those. Millicent caught my glance and looked at me with a hardening stare.

"Are you not going to eat anything Harry." she said in an almost kind voice.

"Yeah, you didn't eat much yesterday either. Are you ok? Do you need to go to Madam Pomfrey." said the last boy in my dorm.

"Oh stop it will you Thomas. Your parents only told you to get on his good graces because he was well respected in our community but are you blind. He's a Slytherin. No-one respects him anymore. No-one cares." said Malfoy with an awful sneer. His goons nodded behind him but that wasn't surprising. They agreed with everything he says.

"Unlike some people we don't need are parents telling us what to do and who to be friends with Malfoy. Unlike you, we can defend for ourselves." smiled Thomas and Millicent laughed along.

"But seriously though Harry, You need to eat more. You're already extremely thin, that can't be healthy." said Millicent.

"I-I'm a-allowed to e-eat?" I asked nervously.

"Of course you're allowed to eat. You paid for your tuition just like the rest of us, which includes food Harry." giggled Thomas.

"B-but I-I-I... I didn't pay." I sighed "But please don't tell anyone. I promise I won't get in the way and I won't eat much and I'll clean and cook and do just about anything just please don't send me back"

"You're meant to save us from the Dark lord? You're too messed up in the head. Come on Harry, I know you didn't grow up in the Wizarding world but surely you know what a scholarship is. I thought I read somewhere that they have those in the muggle world too."

"Yeah, we have scholarships but we have to take an entrance exam and things like that"

"Harry, you killed lord Voldemort. You don't need to take an entrance exam."

"Oh stop praising him Millicent. He'll get a big head if he doesn't have one already"

"Shut it Malfoy"

"But I don't remember killing him. I don't know how I did it and I don't think I could do it again."

"That's not the point Harry. You did it, that's all anyone needs to know."

"All anyone wants to know."

"Yeah so dig in before it all gone"

I didn't need to be told twice. I picked up my knife and fork and dove straight into the pancakes. I stuffed in a mouthful, basking in the glorious food in front of me. I drizzledsauce all over the pancakes making them soft and sticky before placing them in my mouth to be devoured. They were amazing. I'd never tasted anything so glorious. Even the half eaten chocolate chip cookie I'd found in the bin when I was 5 hadn't tasted as nice as this. I must have eaten about 20 before the food was cleared away and I was dragged away by Thomas and Millicent. I hadn't noticed that Prefect Flint had came and given us our schedules because I was too busy eating but Millicent had picked it up for me.

We have Transfiguration first. Millicent explained that in Transfiguration we change one object to another which sounds really difficult but Tomas said it would be worse because we have the "Lion" teaching us. I don't know what that means but I hope he really doesn't mean that we are being taught by a Lion. We walked up the revolving stairs calmly, unlike Ron and Neville who looked terrified when the stairs moved. We got to class just on time, thank god, and took our seats at the front of the class. Snape would have killed us if any of us were late to our first class. Slytherins sat on the right end, Raven claw on the middle right, Gryffindor on the middle left and Hufflepuff on the left end. As everyone sat down McGonagall walked in. Just like the night we were sorted, she wore and long flowing dress and tall pointed "witches" hat. Her sharp eyes scanned the room before she turned to the back and flicked her wand. Instantly the table behind her turned in to a metal cage. We all stared in shock, any talking had subsided and all were looking at the cage. McGonagall then turned to address the class.

"This class is called Transfiguration. I am Professor McGonagall for those who have forgotten and I will teach you in this class. Transfiguration is a branch of magic that focuses on the alteration of the form or appearance of an object, via the alteration of the object's molecular structure. You can change any kind of object but naturally some objects are harder. For example changing this desk to a cage is harder than changing the desk into that door for what reason?" She said while scanning the room. Many Ravenclaws raised their hands but no-one from any other house.

"Miss Granger?"

"Changing a desk in to a cage is harder because they are made of different materials. The desk and the door are made of wood and the cage is made of metal. So it's harder."

"Correct Miss Granger. 5 point's to Ravenclaw."

Professor McGonagall then flicked her wand at the board and words appeared one by one.

"Now, I want you all to write down what is on the board. You have 2 minutes."

Then suddenly Professor McGonagall was gone and in her place was a small grey tabby cat. I stared in shock as this cat jumped on top of the cage. I small grin appeared on my face at the prospect of learning how to do cat turned its head until it was looking at me and we both stared at each other, my grin quickly disappearing, Until a loud bang was heard from the back of the classroom. In came Ron and another short black haired boy as they ran towards the front of the class room. Their words echoed of the wall so every student could hear them and I felt like breaking down in laughter at what was said.

"Phew, we made it. Can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?" Ron said as they made their way down the Gryffindor isle towards their seats at the front. Their luck changed when they did though. As they were about to sit down, the grey tabby cat pounced off the cage, changing from cat to human mid-flight. Professor McGonagall stood in front of their desks with stern face and spoke with a clear loud voice "Your late Mr Weasly and Mr Goodwen. Perhaps I shall turn one of you into a watch so that you both will not be late."

"Sorry Professor McGonagall. We got a little lost."

"Perhaps then I shall turn you into a map. Do not let this happen again."

Class carried on in a monotone manner. We were not allowed to do any magic today. Today was spent learning about the different components in objects. It felt like a science lesson from back in Dorset. All through class McGonagall kept sending me glances like I was a naughty child that would do something bad at any second. She glanced over every student while she was talking but with me I felt it was different. When are eyes connected, I saw the same emotions I had seen on everyone faces at the sorting ceremony; Disappointment, confusion and fear. Fear in the eyes of a teacher with one hundred times the experience and knowledge that I had. She wasn't the only one. In Herbology, history of magic and charms all the teachers looked at me with the same expressions and I didn't know why. I hadn't done anything; I can't do anything that would make them that afraid. Maybe they were worried that I would give them my freakiness disease, But Mr Dursley had told me plenty of times that they couldn't get it, so why would the teachers be able to.

There was a lot more to magic, as I quickly found out, than waving your wand and saying a few funny words. We had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. Three times a week we have to go out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, where we learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for. Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, which was the only one taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while we scribbled down names and dates, and got Emetic the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up. Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of our first class he took the roll call, and when he reached my name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight.

The class everyone else had really been looking forward to was Defence Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story. For one thing, when Seamus Finnigan ( A Gryffindor) asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather; for another, they had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban, and the Weasley twins insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went. I was very relieved to find out that I wasn't miles behind everyone else. Lots of people had come from Muggle families and, like me, hadn't had any idea that they were witches and wizards. There was so much to learn that even people like Malfoy didn't have much of a head start.

The last lesson of the day, and probably **my** most anticipated, was potions. I wondered whether it would be like chemistry because I had been fairly good at it when my experiments weren't ruined by Dudley. Having Professor Snape as our teacher also made me more nervous. Unlike with all the other teachers, I **had** done something to make him mad at me. The teachers at my old school said they separated work and their personal life but I'm not sure if Snape works like that. He seems like the kind of person who lets his mood affect his work.

Once again we all sat in our respective isles. No-one dared be late to this lesson; they had all heard the rumours about Professor Snape and none of them wanted to see if they were true. The classroom was easy to find. It was at the lowest and coldest part of the school and the hall leading up to the classroom was covered by the darkest kind of pictures i had ever seen. The classroom was very spacious but the rows of seats were close together. The black painted walls loomed over our heads, creating a dominating feeling as we looked around. One entire wall was full shelves stacked high with different ingredients. One jar contained thousands of eyes that seemed to search the room. No-other class room had been like this; in fact all of them seemed to be the exact opposite. All the other class rooms had been bright and welcoming, every student had enough room. In here though, we were uncomfortably close together.

BANG! The doors slammed open and in walked Professor Snape. His cloak bellowed behind him, his long black greasy hair flowing backwards. As he walked he flicked his wand and blinds appeared above the windows and fell down to block the sun light.

Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name.

"Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new - celebrity."

Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

While Snape was reciting this speech, I began making notes carefully. I was giving it my full attention so I could keep up with the professor as he rapidly fired at the pupils in front of him. It was also very hard trying to write with the quill, it was very different from a pen from the muggle world. It was these reasons that I didn't notice that Professor Snape had stopped talking and the whole class was staring at me until Millicent nudged me in the ribs.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Powdered root of what to an infusion of what? I looked at Millicent hoping for a clue to the answer but she looked as blank as me. Even the Ravenclaws looked stumped except Hermione, whose hand shot up in the air.

"I don't know, sir." I mumbled.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer.

"Tut, tut - fame clearly isn't everything."

He ignored Hermione's hand.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

This time a few more Ravenclaws put their hands up but I still didn't know the answer.

"I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" I forced myself to keep looking straight into those cold eyes. I had looked through his books at the Dursleys', but did Snape expect me to remember everything in One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, did he?

Snape was still ignoring the other hands waving in the room, including that of Hermione who looked like she was about to burst.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling.

"I don't know," I said quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

A few people laughed; I caught Thomas' eye, and Thomas winked. Snape, however, was not pleased.

"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

Pens began to scribble down what had been said creating a lot of noise but the Professor spoke easily and clearly over the ruckus.

"Mr Potter. Stay behind after class."

Professor Snape walked to the front of the classroom and told everyone to memorize chapter 1 on a potion to cure boils. I shivered as I began reading the first chapter. My fist clenched as I stared down at the words but they were flying past me. I needed to calm down if I was going to get anything done. So I looked around the room while taking deep breaths. I saw that everyone was shivering from the cold of the room. My face felt like it was frozen so I concentrated on that.

When I was a kid I learnt that I could make myself warmer without anyone noticing. The Dursleys liked to make my room as cold as they could so I learnt I very quickly and have been using it ever since. Class finished quickly. I managed to get through the work but I just knew Snape would find something wrong with me. The rest of the class left the classroom quickly, Ron and Malfoy shooting amused glances and Millicent and Thomas sending me apologetic glances. I even thought I saw Hermione give me a regretful glance but it was too fast to be sure.

Then there was just me and Snape. I stayed behind my desk and he stayed behind his but I was still terrified about what the man was going to say. He stayed silent for a while before he said "Mr Potter. It's only your first day of classes and you're already getting in to trouble. How very... you."

"I'm sorry professor."

"Yes you should be. You are not to talk to me or any other member of staff the way you did today is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now get off to your study group. You don't want to be late."

"Of course sir." I mumbled before getting up and starting to walk to the door. When I reached Snape's desk i paused.

"Sir? Could you tell the rest of the teachers that my disease isn't infectious so they don't have to look so frightened of me every time they see me?" I looked at the floor sheepishly before making my way out the door without waiting for a response to the now shocked Professor.


	11. Freinds

(Snape Prov)

Disease? Potter has a disease? I'm his head of house; I'm supposed to be told of any disabilities. I stormed towards the headmaster's office intending to get some answers. A scowl darkened my face as I wondered why Albus would keep me in the dark about this. I needed to know of anything in case it hindered their learning or house life. What if he had stopped breathing in the night and no-one knew because potter though I already understood his condition. I walked through corridors as kids one by one slid out of the way. They knew not to get in my way, especially when I was in a mood. I made my way up to the stone wall at the end of the castle. There were no pictures or decoration on his wall except a large stone gargoyle which kept most of the students away from here during their free time. They usually preferred to be in the more creative and magically induced parts of the castle. That being said, it was the perfect place to hide the headmasters office from the horrid little miscreants that he loved so much.

"Password?" screeched the only piece of artwork in the corridor. It was an old stone gargoyle that looked to have been just bought. It had not chipped away like rocks did in the muggle world. In actual fact, this gargoyle had been in this school for over 7000 years but it hadn't changed a bit since he was made; not even his attitude had improved.

"Jelly bean" I snarled. I cursed Albus for making me say these idiotic names before stepping on to the spinning stairs. I was slowly lifted up towards the top of the castle. This part of the castle was invisible to the eye. One the outside there was no extra turret. You could stand exactly where it would be when you're looking on the inside and feel nothing. No-one could find it unless they already knew where it was. After all, Albusis one of the most powerful wizard of our generation and the only person Voldemort was scared of; He needs to be protected by those who want to do him harm. There are a lot of people who want to do him harm, Hell, from some of the things he said, people who were on the good side sometimes wanted to do him harm. It was the way he worked.

I didn't knock before I strode into his domain. Albus and Minerva where sat on opposite sides of his large wooden desk with sheets of paper sprawled out between them. The many paintings of all the headmasters who had ruled over the school where eyeing the papers even though none of them could read from where they were. When I walked in however they all stopped what they were doing and stared at me. I walked up to Albus trying to install as much fear as I could.

"Albus it though you were supposed to inform me of about everything about all my pupils." I shouted

"I did my dear boy. Now why don't you sit down and have a cup of tea while we discuss what you are here for." He smiled back.

"Potter has a disability, a disease. What is it?"

"I do not know my boy. His file didn't mention it?"

"No it did not!"

"Well I didn't tamper with it if that is what you are thinking."

"I never said you did but I need to know of anything that might hinder his work and it is not up to you to decide whether it will or not."

"I assure you Severus, I did not know about it either. If it is not in his file then his relatives didn't tell us about it, although, now that I think about it they weren't very forthcoming. They just wanted us to leave as soon as we could."

"Well then I am asking Potter out of his classes tomorrow to get a full medical check-up so I can find out how to best go around this and while I'm here, if you could notify me now about any other child whose parents were not 'forthcoming' that would be great."

"There were none Severus."

I was already half way to the door while he was saying this. Of course it was only Potter. The Golden pain in my boy that was bound to get himself into trouble. I turned around and stared as I remembered what Potter had said.

"Oh and Minerva, being in Slytherin doesn't mean he is going to be the next dark lord. You don't have to look so scared when you look at Potter. I saw the rest of the teachers give him that look at the sorting ceremony but I didn't expect you to jump on the band waggon. "

"I don't know what you are talking about Severus. I'm not scared of Potter. I'm scared about his health. Have you seen how thin he is? He looks anorexic. I'm not scared OF him Severus. I'm scared FOR him." She gave me a confused smile.

"you're telling me that the only person in the world that is strong enough and smart enough to take down the darkest wizard of all time cannot manage his eating habits. I saw him today, eating like a pig." I sneered at her. I loved Minerva. She was like a mother to me but Potter couldn't have made such a stupid mistake. Eve a baby could tell the emotions apart.

"I don't know what to tell you Severus but I am not scared of young Potter. In fact I'm looking forward to seeing what he can achieve. I'm hoping of course for Transfiguration to be his best subject. After all, his father did have quite an apt for it and you surly can't have missed how much like his father he is." I stared at her for a while before turning to Albus.

"Make sure Poppy knows to expect us." I barked before turning on my heels and leaving. My years of peace where over and the years of Potter had officially begun.

(Harry's Prov)

Potions were terrible. The lesson was great. I loved learning about the different ingredients and about what I would be able to do with them but Snape made the class annoying. Thomas and Millicent were waiting for me outside the class room door. They looked at me up and down as if checking if I was in one piece before turning around and slotting in beside me as we walked down the corridor. Malfoy was also waiting. He stood with his back leaned on the wall and his arm folded while his arms, smirking aswe walked his way. As usual his two thugs were beside him. Crabbe and Goyle were also smirking with their fists clenched.

"Thought it funny, eh, Potter. You're lucky we didn't get points deducted." Spat Malfoy.

"Oh push off Malfoy"

"No. I think it's about time young Potter here learnt a lesson." smiled Malfoy as he took a step back. Crabbe and Goyle walked forward smacking their fists against the palm of their other hand. The smiles on their face grew as Thomas and Millicent backed off, but I wouldn't move. I was rooted to the spot. No matter how much I wanted to run, my legs were not moving.

"Common Harry, MOVE!" Screamed Millicent but I couldn't.

I stared at them, fear running through my veins. They towered over me now looking down at me and Crabbe got ready to take the first punch. I shut my eyes, waiting for the impacts. _Please don't hit me. Just walk away, don't do what he said just once. Please!_ Its then that I hear Malfoy screaming "Get back here! Where are you going?"

When I opened my eyes I saw I sight I thought I would never see; Crabbe and Goyle ignoring Malfoy and walking away. Was that me again? Oh god I'm such a freak, I can't help but do weird things.

"What happened there?" asked Thomas "I thought they were going to pummel you."

"Yeah, I was ready to go and get professor Snape."

"I don't know" I said turning round to face them. "I sort of thought about them walking away... and they did. I don't know, I can't explain it. Things like that just sort of... happen. Sorry." I tried and failed to explain.

"Well it sounds like accidental magic to me." Said Thomas who looked at Millicent and they both nodded.

"Yeah, but I've never heard of anyone controlling minds with it. It's usually just little things like noises and moving light objects." said Millicent.

"What is accidental Magic?" I asked realizing now how much I didn't know about myself.

"Oh sorry Harry, sometimes I forget that you lived with muggle's." smiled Millicent.

"Accidental magic is when your magic links it's self with your emotions and acts on them. Say if you're sad you might make a raincloud appear above your head, if you're scared you might make a load noise sound out around you, things like that. It usually starts when you're about 6 or 7 but there have been a few cases when a kid has started when they were 5. I heard that You-Know-Who started when he was 3 but most people say that that is impossible."

I looked down at the floor and started to feel nervous. I needed a way to shift the conversation but I didn't know how. I hadn't had much practice at my old school. So I just said "Hey, I saw a lake from the train. I know its a little cold but we can go have a look if you want?"

So we spent the afternoon splashing about in the lake and sitting on the bank laughing and reading and drawing. I found out that Millicent enjoyed reading biographies and Thomas had a talent for art. They showed me some spells they had learnt off their parents like how to spurt water from your wand. This caused us to have a big and load water fight until we stumbled our way in to the castle with huge grins, giggling the whole way to the common room while dripping all over the floor. As we walked into the common room, heads turned towards us and we stopped dead in our tracks. There in the middle of the common room was Professor Snape. He stared at us as he we shivered, looking us up and down.

"Well, why are just standing there! Go and get changed before dinner. Potter I need to see you as soon as you are changed." He snarled down at them and turned back to the other students. We scrambled up the stairs until we were on the first floor corridor. Then we turned towards each other.

"I wonder what Snape wants now." I moaned but I also a smile on my face.

"I don't know" laughed Millicent "but you don't want to make him angry. Go on you to go get dressed. I'll see you at dinner. We will save you a seat Harry."

With that we turned away and walked into the boy's dorm and got changed. I finished first because i wanted to deal with Snape as soon as possible. I waved goodbye to Thomas and walked down to the common room where Snape led me in to his office. I sat down on an uncomfortable chair opposite Snape and took a deep breath.

"Whatever it is sir, I swear I didn't do it."

"Relax Potter. I asked you in here because I wanted to inform you that I asked the Professors to stop looking scared around you. They all promised to stop even though the way they were scared was innocent. However I would also like to talk to you about another matter. You said you had a disease?"

"Yes." I mumbled

"Well, you aunt and uncle never mentioned this."

My head shot up. Oh no. I have all way's been told not to tell anyone but I thought they would have mentioned it to them already to make my life hell. My hands started shaking and I stared at the professor.

"Can you tell me about you disease"

No. No, I'm not allowed to speak. I'm not allowed to tell. I will do as I am told. I will keep my mouth shut and maybe in some strange world they will listen. Listen to my silent cries. I want them to help. I want them to make it stop but I won't put my trust in another. I will kick and struggle, i will never back down but maybe, just maybe, Snape will understand.

I shook my head back and forth as I tried to calm my breathing.

"Well then I must inform you that tomorrow you will not be going to lessons. Instead you will spend the day in the infirmary getting a check up."

"But you can't do that!"

"Yes I can Potter and you will do as you are told."

"There's nothing wrong with me. I...I LIED. PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME GO!"

Professor Snape looked as if he was about to scream again but he stopped before he could.

"Potter you scream as though you are just defiant but you made a slip. Why don't you want to go? More importantly, why do you think that being arrogant was a better choice than telling me you are scared?" he asked with a face as hard as ever. I appreciated that. I hated when people looked sympathetic to then treat you worse than before.

"I was told not to tell."

"Well Potter then we will find out tomorrow."

"Please sir." I said quietly, tears in my eyes.

"No" he said sternly "You will meet me at the infirmary tomorrow at 8 o'clock sharp. Do not be late Mr Potter. Now go have your dinner."

I stood up and walked towards the great hall. Suddenly I wasn't feeling hungry but I knew if I didn't go then my friends would get worried. Friends; that was a foreign concept to me just a couple of days ago and now it's all going to be taken away from me. I walked into the hall late and looked around at everyone. Unlike the first day, no-one turned to look at me. Over on Slytherin table Millicent and Thomas where giggling away at the pictures we had taken during today's outing. Apparently they moved on their own. On Hufflepuff table, Neville was looking in a plant book, showing the person next to him what was on the page. On Ravenclaw table, Hermione was flicking her wand at he food like a number of Ravenclaws, trying out a new spell. And on Gryffindor table Ron was agrreing to duel with Malfoy at midnight.


	12. cause for concern

"What did he say?" Millicent said eagerly. Thomas and Millicent sat across from me, staring at me expectedly. They had both piled their own plates high but they had also piled some of the more popular food choices on mine.

"Nothing much, he just wanted to tell me…" I looked up from my food at this point and caught a glimpse of their faces before forcing my head back down. That's when I realized that I couldn't let them know about my home life, about how I was treated at home. These two people who sat in front of me now had so high hopes for the future, about me, how can I show them that I can't even protect myself from muggles? If I can't do that, how am I supposed to protect all of them from the darkest wizard of all time? I can't, I'm not strong or brave or smart. I can't defeat him but I will keep them believing that I can until they find the real boy in the prophecy. "… um that… my Aunt and Uncle are visiting tomorrow, sooooo… so I have the day off classes." I sheepishly looked at my friends to see if they had bought it. They looked confused and sad but not defiant.

"Parents are not allowed to come to Hogwarts unless it's an emergency. Something really bad must have happened; Dumbledore hasn't let a parent past the threshold since you know who disappeared."

"It only really happened when someone died or got seriously hurt." They looked at each other sadly before turning back to me.

"I-I'm not sure." I said staring at my hands "it's fine. Can we just talk about something else?"

"Yeah… sure. What's going on in the land of Potter?" I smiled at them gratefully. These were my friends, my first friends, and I wouldn't change them for the world. Then Malfoy had to walk in and spoil my newly happy mood. He sat down beside me and grabbed what was left over with a huge grin on his face. He sat there staring at Ron like he was about to burst out laughing. He was so preoccupied that he ended up eating his 'worst enemy', sprouts.

"What's got you so happy Malfoy? Did you finally work out how to spell your name?" grinned Thomas.

"It's for those who are smart enough to know. I'm sorry but you're falling below the line…. By a lot." Laughed Malfoy and as usual, his two goons laughed too.

"Good thing I know then isn't it Malfoy. Then when it all goes wrong I can explain to everyone what they are laughing at." Thomas and Millicent rose there eyebrows and waited for me to explain.

"Malfoy here has challenged Ron Weasly to a magical duel. I'm not and expert but I'm going to guess it's like a muggle duel In which case there is no- doubt in my mind that he will beat you. He's not as thick as he looks." At this Malfoy sneered at me and turned around and left. By this time almost everyone had retired to the common rooms so we decided to follow. We slowly walked along the corridors that lead to the dungeon when Thomas and Millicent began to shiver.

"I wish we weren't in the dungeon, it's warm enough inside the common room but it's so cold in the corridors; I'm dreading winter." Said Thomas who continued to shiver.

"It's cold?" I asked genuinely surprised. "Why aren't you heating yourself up?"

"What do you mean? You can keep yourself warm?" asked Millicent, her mouth hanging open. She looked shocked and exited at the same time as we carried on walking towards the common room.

"Yeah, can't you?" They both shook their heads. "Well, I just think of water being so warm it can disappear. I concentrate on that image and before I know it, I'm warm again. It's hard to sustain at the start, you have to have your full attention on it, but after a while I learnt how to do tasks while keeping my self-warm. It's really useful for the winter."

"Do you mind showing me when we get back to the dorm?" asked Millicent.

"Yeah me too!" asked Thomas. So I agreed. We spent the night going over it until they were starting to feel some of the effects. They were finding it harder than I did but I didn't tell them that. Either way, by the end of the night they were able to warm up one part of their body at a time and were able to sustain it for a while. However when It dropped they both looked very tired which had never happened for me. I could keep it going all day and not bat an eyelash but these two seemed drained. I told them to get some sleep and they didn't try to fight me. So we split off for the night but not before they made me promise that I would continue the lesson tomorrow.

I sat awake that night, thinking about the next morning. I worried about what they would say when they found out; what they would do? I didn't want them find out. I wanted the pain and suffering to stop but I didn't want them to know. I didn't want to see the disappointment in there eye's, I didn't want any of them to pity me but more importantly I didn't want them to find out that they could do the same and no-one would care. I didn't want this world to be like the muggle world, where no one does what they say they will. That's when I came up with an idea. When learning to do these 'tricks' I hadn't learnt it from a book or the TV. I didn't have a teacher to teach me how to do it. I had just thought about doing it and it happened. Maybe I could do that again with this. If I thought about healing all my inside wounds like I already could do with my outside wounds then maybe I could get away with it.

I sat up in my bed and did my breathing techniques. I had learnt these at school when we had been forced to take singing lessons. Singing was not my best area but the breathing techniques had all ways helped take away the pain, or at least that's what I thought. Now I know that it was magic that was healing me. At this moment I am suffering from a bruised lung, fractured pelvis, two broken fingers and broken ribs, humorous, fibula and clavicle that had set wrong. I needed to fix these by morning. I got to work on it, hoping to god that it would work. I don't know when but I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know I was being shaken awake by Thomas.

"Snape is downstairs' waiting for you." said Thomas. I shot out of bed and hurried to collect my clothes. I rushed into the bathroom and began to get changed, deciding to skip the shower and have one later. It wasn't until I was fully dressed and was checking myself over in the mirror to see if i was respectable, that I realized that I wasn't in any pain. I don't remember the last time I wasn't in some sort of pain, whether it was extensive or not. I smiled at myself as Snape walked to the bathroom.

"Are you happy with yourself? You were meant to be downstairs 20 minutes ago. It's a good thing you can't eat before the test or we really would be running late. Let's go!" said Snape before he turned back to the door. He led me down through the students in the common room and out of the front door. Millicent and Thomas gave me reassuring looks before the door closed behind me. I ran after Snape, struggling to keep up with his long strides. We were soon stood inside a large white room with about 10 beds in sight and doors to other rooms leading off to other rooms. There sat at a desk at the end of the room was a chubby woman in a modest white dress. She stood up and walked towards us, looking over her spectacles.

"Ah, Professor Snape, Mr Potter, just on time. I'm madam Pomfrey. Now Harry, I need you to go behind the screens for me and change in to this gown." I must have pulled a face because she then said. "I know what you're thinking but it's not going to take long now chop chop."

I stepped behind the curtain and changed in to the blue gown. Once done I sat on the bed and called out that I was finished. Professor Snape and madam Pomfrey came behind the curtain and looked at each other.

"Right Mr Potter, this isn't going to hurt I'm going to cast a spell on you that will tell me of any injury's or diseases you might have. It won't take long but you will be very tired after wards and have to sleep for the rest of the day. Before I do anything I want to explain why we are doing this."

"I know why you're doing this" I gulped. I was so confident that I had healed myself before but now I am starting to doubt myself. I know i had healed my wounds both on the inside and outside but I don't know whether I had gotten rid of my freakiness; my disease.

"With all due respect Harry, I don't think you do. We are doing these tests to make sure you can keep up with the work; otherwise we will have to teach you in a different way to what we teach the others. I think you might have worked that one out already but we are also doing these test because we can heal things that muggle doctor's can't. We might be able to heal your disease with magic in a way that you can't in your old world. Do you understand?"

I looked up at her with wide eyes. If I hadn't gotten rid of it myself then maybe she would be able to for me. I nodded up at her and sat back on the bed. I let my eyes drift close as words were mumble above me. The last thing I heard before I fell into unconsciousness was Professor Snape saying that he had to leave for his next lesson.

(Snape's Prov)

I returned later to a frantic Mediwitch. She had told me earlier that the spell she had cast would not tell her the results straight away, but in a few hours she would be able to tell me exactly what was going on, so I left for my first class. Now though I wonder whether I should have stayed. The last class of the day had ended 10 minutes ago and I came straight here wanting to get this out of the way so I could have as long as I could Potter free.

As soon as she saw me, madam Pomfrey practically ran towards me with sheet in her hand. When she was about to speak though, Potter began to mumble under his breath. She gave him a sympathetic look which she confused me and then ordered me into her office. Once we left the hospital wing she slammed the door shut and peered over at me.

"Did you know? Dear god, tell me you did not know."

"Did not know what Poppy? What is wrong with him?"

"Well thankfully he has no type of disease that will hinder his performance; In fact currently he has nothing wrong with him. "

"Then why are you so distressed Poppy?"

"It is what he has already recovered from that worries me Severus."

"Spit it out Poppy. I haven't got all day."

"Oh hush. As you know, this spell doesn't just tell me what he has now, but also what he has ever dealt with. For example if I did the spell on you I would be able to know about your broken hand that you had when you were 12. I would also be able to tell you that it healed 3 weeks later. At this moment in time Harry doesn't have any illness, any disease, he doesn't have so much as a bruise. But when you look back at what he did have then list is quite extensive. He's had 15 broken bones, 13 Fractured bones, 17 teared muscle's, each of his nails have been ripped off at separate times his scalp has been cut several times and he has had a concussion 11 times. He has bruised several organs and bones including his lungs which have been bruised a total of 26 times. He's had Pneumonia, appendicitis, sepsis and jaundice. One last thing and this is where it gets really bad. On the day he got that scar, the day he got hit with the killing curse, his organs started to wear away slowly. Bit by bit they were being eaten away like he had a bullet fish inside him but this lasted over two years. He must been in extreme pain for so long."

"You said this was happening over two years. What made it stop?"

"I don't know and this is what gets weird. After two years of going through this, it just stopped but not just that. It didn't just stop, his organs healed themselves. If you saw them now you wouldn't know that it happened; they look completely healthy. It's the same with his outside injury's. Bruises, discoloration and sometime broken bones were healed the day he got them, although most of his broken bones were healed in the wrong place. After having Pneumonia, his lungs would be scared but there's nothing on his lungs that suggests that. One last thing, I'm going to guess that you told him about coming here last night because just over last night, all the bones that had healed in the wrong place were put in the right place; even with the use of magic, re-breaking and re-setting would have taken 2 maybe 3 weeks. Yet another bruise on his lung was healed and a fractured pelvis and two broken fingers set. All of this happened over night."

"He couldn't have possibly injured himself this much, even if he is a Potter."

Poppy didn't say anything; she just looked out at the sleeping boy in her ward.

"I'll talk to him when he wakes up and ask him what happened."

"No Severus. You need him to tell you. He won't tell you anything if you out right ask him. He needs to feel comfortable enough to tell you what is going on. I don't know how he was healed so quickly but I know it was his doing. He didn't want us to know about his injuries so that is how we will act. He needs to trust someone."

"Ok fine. But how do I get him to tell me. I don't like the boy but I won't let him go back if he's being..."

Just then a knock on the door was heard. When Poppy opened her door and there stood on the outskirts of her office was Potter looking a lot more refreshed.

"I feel better now. Is it ok if I go?"

"Let me just check your temperature and then you can go yes." Poppy the walked forward and tilted her wand towards potters head. She looked at the piece of paper that appeared before her.

"Yes Mr Potter you can go now but I want you to go straight to bed when you get back so you feel fine for tomorrows classes."

"Yes madam!" He gave a small smile before running off and out of the doors. I looked at Poppy before asking a question that I knew was running through her mind two.

"I thought you said he would wake up till tomorrow."

(Harry's Prov)

I ran out of the room as fast as I could, not wanting to hear whether they had found my disease. It seemed to be very late as the moonlight shone through the large windows and all the kids seemed to be securely hidden away in their respective common rooms. I slowed down my running into a slow walk. I didn't know what time it was and I didn't want to answer any questions at the moment. My brain was running franticly going over reasons why they wouldn't talk with me about my disease or why Snape didn't call me a liar when he found out I didn't have a disease. Before long though I was walking into a thankfully empty common room and decided to sit in front of the fire for a while. After my long nap I didn't feel tired anymore. I saw the surprise on their faces when they saw me behind the door and it didn't take a genius to figure out that they didn't think I should have been a wake just yet but I didn't feel tired anymore.

I must have stared at the fire for a couple of hours and bored myself to sleep because when I started to wake I could hear talking from the table behind me. It was Malfoy and his goons. I pretended to still be asleep but it didn't matter because they couldn't see me from behind the long back of the sofa.

"I can't believe he bought it. As though i would risk being caught out of bed having a duel at that late hour. No. This way i can mess with Ron Weasley while still in my bed. He's going to feel so stupid when I'm not the one meeting him tomorrow."

"Come on Draco. What's the point in not meeting him at 12 if were awake at 2 today. Let just go to sleep."

"Ok fine." With that there was a lot of shuffling before silence again. Malfoy was tricking Ron. Ron might not be talking to me now but I need to warn him. I'll tell him in the morning at breakfast i thought as I made my way up to the bedroom.

A/N: So this is my 3rd chapter update in a week! My new writing system is working! This is a nice long chapter as well so pat on the back for me. Tell me what you think and if there are any mistakes I should be notified of. Anyway thank you for reading and I hope to post again soon xxx


	13. The Beast Below

I awoke the next morning with a new mission in mind.

Objective 1: Warn Ron about Malfoy's plan before he gets in to trouble.

Objective 2: Find out why he is ignoring me.

I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower before getting changed and walking down to the common room. 6:40 shone in a green light above the mantel piece as a fire lit itself. 20 minutes left before breakfast and I was the only one up. Most of the Slytherin's stayed in bed until 6:55, so that they were stumbling out the door to get there on time. I looked down at my timetable to see that I had double charms, potions then triple Herbology. I had homework for potions but I assumed Snape would let me off since he knew where I was yesterday and I had done most of it. We had to a 4 foot essay, which was twice the amount any other Professor had given us, and I had done 3 foot. Surly he couldn't punish me for that.

Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs and I sighed knowing my solitude for the day was over. Thomas and Millicent appeared in the door way, looking very timid. They slowly crept up to me like they didn't realize I had noticed them. Then they quietly sat down and stared at the fire until I broke the pregnant silence.

"No one died." I said and a huge sigh of relief was heard throughout the room. "A friend of the family is hosting a charity event over Christmas so I have to stay here. They didn't own an owl and if they did they wouldn't know how to operate one so they came here instead." I said trying my best to be convincing.

I hoped they would not notice that they needed an owl for Dumbledore to know that they were coming but if they did then they didn't mention it.

"So why are you up this early" asked Thomas.

"I heard Malfoy and the goons talking last night. They are pranking Ron tonight. Malfoy doesn't plan on meeting Ron for their 'showdown' and i need to warn him."

"So. He's just some stupid Gryffindor."

"It's not right for someone to get bullied at all, let alone because of what house they are in. The first day here Snape told us about how Slytherin's are not treated the same as the other houses and you both said you thought it unfair. How is that any different now that it's a Gryffindor? How are we supposed to change what people think of us when we do exactly what they expect us to do."

"Ok fine. We'll just tell him at breakfast but I'm not happy about it. He's done nothing but shun us and snigger since we got here, and you were the one that said he's treating you differently now." grumbled Thomas.

"I know but I can't let him get into trouble when I can stop it, besides think of how good it will look when Malfoy realizes that we screwed up his plan." I smiled and so did they.

Soon more Slytherin's were making their way downstairs including Malfoy who had a huge smirk across his face. I know it was wrong but I couldn't wait to wipe that smirk away. We all headed down to breakfast together where only a few people from the other houses sat. Unlike us, they could come down at any time or even skip it if they wanted to so all three of us ate our breakfast as slowly as possible so we could still have a legitimate reason to still be here when Ron appeared. Unfortunately he never did. He never showed up to breakfast at all which was very unlike him. From what I'd witnessed on the train and what I had observed since we got here, Ron was always hungry.

Never less, Millicent led the way to charms so that we could get there on time. We decided we would try and tell him in or after class. When we entered our charms room we saw Ron at the front of the class looking extremely pale. His hands shook when he picked up his wand and he looked like he was about to throw up. All through lesson I kept an eye on him as he tried and failed to make the feather float. Today we were practicing a levitation charm called 'Wingadium Leviosa' (Sorry if this is spelt wrong) and most of the class seemed to struggle with it except the Ravenclaws but having seen what their past times where it wouldn't surprise me if they had practiced it before. Ron seemed to struggle keeping his wand hand steady as he practiced the hand movement required; a swish and flick of the wand while saying the spell would make the feather float. A few other Ravenclaws had gotten up to help other people from other houses but none came up to any Slytherin's. Hermione went up to Ron and after realizing that he wasn't himself sat down and began talking to him. She looked worried at first but that became anger quickly when she slapped his arm.

Soon Class was over and we all were walking out of the classroom as quickly as we could. I caught up to Ron while Millicent and Thomas agreed to pack my stuff away. He hadn't walked far when I called his name but other first years had all disappeared.

"What do you want?" He growled trying to be menacing but his pale clammy face stopped this from having it's desired effect.

"It's about your duel tonight. Malfoy's not going to show up; he just wants to get you in trouble.2

"Why would he do that? He said still giving me his best death glare.

"I don't know. Because he's scared he will make a fool of himself. Because he wants to be in bed. Because he can. Look just… don't go tonight."

"Why should I trust you?"

"What do I have to gain?"

"Hey Ron maybe you shouldn't go." Said one of the boys behind him "I mean you already nervous about tonight and this does seem like something Malfoy would do." So that was what was wrong with him. He was worried about tonight.

"No, ok. It's him that's lying. He hasn't done a thing like what he said he could do. I was told you would be our great hero but instead you're a Slytherin. Slytherin's don't become hero's, they are the bad guys. Everyone has told me so. I'll be there tonight and I'll take Malfoy down and my house will love me for it." He said with a new found confidence before he walked of down the hall with his friends trailing behind him. Millicent and Thomas caught up to me at this point and they stared at the retreating back of Ron and his followers.

"Did you tell him?"

"Yeah but he didn't listen. He's still going."

"Well then there's nothing we can do"

"Yeah Millie is right. We tried our best mate but if he won't listen then what are we supposed to do?"

"Ok fine." I sighed as we made our way towards Potions. Potions, lunch, then Herbology and I would be free for the day. I can last that long. Or at least I thought I could.

When I entered the Potions classroom Ron gave me a glare before looking back at his friends. We sat down at the back of the class as the rest of the Slytherin's piled in to the remaining seats. Class started and the needed ingredients were put on the board for the next potion we would brew. Then before allowing us to start he demanded the homework. He made his way down the aisle, collecting everyone's homework. No one dared not do the homework for Snape because they had all heard of the detentions he gave. When he got to me I handed over me three foot essay and Snape snarled but didn't say anything, Instead he made his way down the rest of the students and collected the rest of the homework. He allowed us to then get the ingredients and start the potion but when I came back to my table there was a note on top of my textbook.

'Meet me in my office tonight at 4 to discuss your homework." I Sighed and looked over at Snape before continuing on with the potion. Of course he had given me detention. He hate's me; he wouldn't care about my excuse even though he is it. It's not like I wanted to be asleep till late last night; they were the ones that forced me but no I still get a detention. Tomas and Millie had noticed the note to and both rolled their eyes at it. The day quickly came to a close and soon enough it was time for my detention. I made my way over to Snape's office 10 minutes early and knocked on the door. The door swung own on its own and I slowly entered, hoping that the door had magically been open by Snape and not because it had a faulty hinge. Snape would crucify me if it was the latter and I was now trespassing. Fortunately though, Professor Snape sat behind his desk marking some pieces of work with a huge Red inked quill.

I carefully sat down on the uncomfortable chair opposite Snape and waited patiently for him to address me. With every minute that passed by I became more nervous until the clock chimed 4 and I realized I had been waiting for 10 minutes. Anger shot up through my body and I began clenching my fists and biting my lip in an effort to keep calm and quiet; this is the image Snape saw when he lifted his head.

"Mr. Potter, I guess I should tell you now that this is not a detention and you can leave at any time. However I wish only that you stay long enough to hear me out." He paused as if waiting to see if I would leave. However I was interested in what the Professor was going to say so I let the anger drain out of my body with a huge sigh before looking back at Snape, making him aware that I would listen to what he had to say.

"Many students' think unfair that I give a longer homework assignment than my colleges. My argument is this."

"Sir you don't have to explain why you give a bigger assignment. It's nothing and I will complete it next time. I would have completed it this time if I hadn't slept all of yesterday."

"Mr. Potter, you do not understand. I'm not trying to reprimand you for not doing all for foot." He growled. I could tell he was trying to be on his best behavior but me interrupting was not helping, so I decided I would ask any questions at the end, as to not rile him up.

"Potions is by far the hardest subject to understand and learn because it is magic but it's not connected to your magical core. I look at a classroom full of students and I will tell you that it is extremely unlikely that any of them will fully understand the components involved in a potion. It's a skill not many people possess but do you know how many people I pass their potions owls. All of them. I have never had someone fail their owls. Some have one better than others, of course they have, but no-one has ever failed. Therefore I give them the best chance I can give for them to get a higher education in potions to try and understand if the pupil wants it. If anyone in this class was given a question and they had to answer it in a foot they would barley get any marks. Each pupil builds up to the right answers but in the exam you only have a foot. Every year I bring the length down and the students get better slowly at putting only the information that will give them a mark in the essay. You however managed to put all of the information that would give you and outstanding in the first foot of your essay, so it seems you don't need my method."

He paused then as if to see my reaction but I still didn't understand what he was saying so I just shrugged and gave a sheepish look before saying "I… um did a lot of essays back at the Dursleys." This wasn't a lie; even though I didn't go to school, I was made to do all of Dudley's homework.

"Either way it means that you show a great amount of potential in Potions and I would like to advance it. I said it was extremely unlikely for someone to understand the components of potion but it is not impossible. It happens every once in a while. If you agree I would be willing to give you extra Potion lessons twice a week to propel your capability. "

I looked down at the floor while thinking about what he had said. Professor Snape did not like me when came here and from his demeanor he still doesn't but would he hit me if we were alone. Do I want to risk it? There again, I've been given the chance to go to school and get a good career so I don't have to live with the Dursleys anymore. To do that, shouldn't I take every option available to me? I looked up at the Professor who was staring at me like he was calculating my answer. When he saw my looking he held my gaze. That's when I remember the times when I had been in trouble with him. Both times, I had done something that would have warranted a massive beating in Mr. Dursleys books but Snape had done nothing further than shout.

"Ok" I mumbled. "OK ill do it." I said more clearly.

"Excellent. How about we do two hours Monday and Friday? How does 6 o'clock sound?"

"Yeah ok." I gave a small smile.

"In that case, I believe you have a study group to go to."

I stood up and walked towards the door. Just before leaving I turned around and looked at Professor Snape who was already correcting more essays.

"Good night sir." I smiled and then left before Snape could reply.

The rest of the night went smoothly. I got back to the common room at 5:30 and slid into my study group that I was already half an hour late four. Millie and Tom looked at me but I just smiled and promised myself that I would tell them later, and this time I wouldn't lie. The study group went ok but some of the members, like Malfoy, got annoyed that I could do all the spells so easily. After the study group finished, Tom and I played exploding Snap while Millie explained the rules over and over again. It was a fun game when I finally got the hang of it. Before long it was time for us first years to go to bed.

11:15. I pushed the covers off of me and swung my legs to the floor. Creeping to the door, I looked over at Malfoy who was fast asleep like I knew he would be. The door opened without a sound and I made my way down the freezing staircase. Once in the common room I sat on the sofa and started to pull on my shoes but I was stopped when I heard a load crack from behind me. When I turned around I saw Millie and Tom walking towards me with smiles on their faces.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We know you Harry. We realized that you were the type of person to try and stop him tonight. We knew we weren't going to sleep until you got back so we might as well come with you." grinned Millie.

"You could get in trouble."

"Better all three of us. Now common or were going to miss him"

They walked out the common room doors and in to the corridor behind it. I smiled at their childishness and followed them. It didn't take long for us to reach the Gryffindor common room but we still got their just in time. Ron was leaving the common room. When he turned round his face dropped before looking both ways to make sure we hadn't snitched on him.

"What you doing here?"

"We are here to save your stupid ass from getting busted." Said Millie

"Yeah and were not happy about it so you better just turn round so we can go back to bed."

"No. I'm going to show Malfoy that he can't mess with us lions."

"He's not going to be there Ron. Please just go to bed." I pleaded.

"No."

BANG! We whipped round to face what had made the noise, expecting to see a stern teacher staring at us but instead the clumsiest boy in school laying on the floor next two a pile of armor. Above him, Hermione stood with an exaggerated look on her face.

"Neville, I told you to be quiet." whispered Hermione.

"Great, more people. Maybe we should make it a party and invite the whole bloody school!"

"No need to be snappy Ron. If you had listened to me and stayed in bed I wouldn't be here. What are you doing here?"

"Same as you. Why is Neville following you? I thought he was in Hufflepuff."

"Yeah, He forgot the password so he was outside his common room when he caught me coming here. He won't leave me alone now, he's too scared."

"Well all of you go back to bed. I need to get going if I'm going to meet Malfoy on time."

He started to walk off towards the treasury but after a few steps we all began to follow him. He turned around and gave a long sigh.

"Fine, but if we get caught I'll make all your lives hell, got it." We all nodded. We walked down the corridor together, constantly looking around corners for prowling teachers and arguing with Ron. We finally got there just on time. We could hear the distant chimes of the big clock outside the hospital wing striking 12 but there was no Malfoy, just like I thought.

"Where is he?" Mumbled Ron.

"We told you, He's in bed. "said Thomas

"Maybe he's just running late."

"I'm a muggle born and I know being late is not in his blood."

Ron went silent, as if he only just now realized that there was a possibility we could be telling the truth. He looked up at us sheepishly and gave us a half smile wile biting his lip. He rung his hands in front of him and opened his mouth as if to speak. However, a long shadow entered the hall way just at that moment causing any words that were about to be spoken to halt.

"Run!" I whispered but I needn't too because immediately we all ran in the opposite way of the shadow and the opposite way of the common rooms. We ran through corridors, around corners and up stairs. We ran and ran as the footsteps behind us got closer and closer. Many in the group were out of breath and I could tell that they would have to stop soon so in a last effort not to get caught I stared at the stairs coming up in front of us and ordered them to move. I had never seen the stairs move that fast but I was very grateful.

"Through that door, GO!"

We all ran through the door with ease and torches lit in front of us, lighting the corridor. The door shut behind us and we all walked a few steps backwards. All of us held our breath waiting to see if the teacher had seen us but no one came in.

"Wow, I've never been in this corridor before."

"No- one has. Were not supposed to be here. This is the 3rd floor corridor." said Hermione looking just as nervous as she had outside. Before we could reassure her, a brown tabby cat walked out from behind a statue and snarled at us.

"That's Filtch's cat. I f he catches us in here were dead."

We all began walking back slowly trying to get away but the cat just followed us and continued to snarl. We continued backwards till our backs hit the door. Ron turned round and started pulling and pushing on the door handle but it wouldn't open.

"What is it my darling." came Filtch's voice from outside the door.

"Oh move over!" whispered Hermione as she pulled out her wand "Alahamora!"

The door swung open and we all ran in to the room without a second thought. The door closed seconds before Filtch entered the room and looked down the corridor at the now empty space. When Filtch gave up and walked back out we all began to celebrate. We forgot our different houses, we forgot about any argument we had and hugged and smiled at everyone in sight. Everyone except Millicent.

"Um… GUYS!" she said worriedly. We all turned around to see what was wrong and that's when we saw it. In front of us stood a gigantic 3 headed dog, snarling down at us. It must have been about 4 times my size but its size didn't matter when it started barking and drooling at the mouth.

"Run!" I screamed and we all raced outside the door, banging into each other in an effort to get out. The door swung shut just in time as at had gotten sufficiently closer to the door. We stood their breathing heavily for a while, looking at each other as if to make sure we were all alive. We had nearly been killed. A thousand things ran through my mind at once but one thing kept popping back to the front:

There was a huge beast living in the depths of the school; a beast that could easily kill everyone in a matter of minutes, but the teachers knew at the start of the year but it was still here.

Why?

 **A/N:** Sorry it took longer guys but this is a longer chapter and that is why it took longer. I've already started making the next chapter so it should be long. I'm going to try and update as many times as I can during the holiday because the first week back I have a string of exams and need to be studying for them but then it will get back to its usual time. Anyway please tell me what you think and if your new to this story then please click the follow button, all support is amazing thank you. Anyway have a good week. xx


	14. flying without wings

5 days later, when we all sat at breakfast, it was clear that what had happened had changed us all. It was like it never happened. No one wanted to talk about the beast bellow but I could tell we were all affected by it. Hermione had began studying even more, if the was possible. I never saw her now without her head in a book. Neville was staying to himself, constantly spending time in the garden away from the castle. Ron ignored me like I wasn't there and had started to isolate himself from even his friends. In fact the only people to have benefited from seeing the dog had been Millie, Tom and I. Believe it or not, since that night all 3 of us were inseparable. The only time I was away from them was during my extra potion lessons.

These lessons had gone better than I thought they would. Of course professor Snape still shouted when I got something wrong and of course he still sneered at me when he found me disgusting but he hasn't hit me yet. In fact I was starting to believe he never wound. Hope. Hope is what got me hurt. Hope is for suckers. Hope is what I have now in my life at Hogwarts.

I have already learnt two new potions ahead of the rest of the class and so far I found them fairly simple to make but learning why each ingredient went with one and not another was harder. However these classes were turning out to be rather enjoyable when we weren't down each other's throat. I could feel his eyes on me all the time, like these lessons weren't for me to learn but were actually for him to study my actions; it was ok for now but I hoped he stopped soon. As long as he didn't talk about it, I would be fine.

Today all the first years were eating hurriedly after reading the note on the notice board. All first years have their first flying lesson today. Those who had grew up around magic were extremely exited and were shoveling in their food as if it would quicken the time between now and when we would be in the air. Muggle born's were shoving food in to their mouths in a nervous anticipation. Older students leant over table's whispering and grinning at the younger generation. Thomas was bragging about the fact that his parents had taken him to see the Quidich world cup last year and had personally seen the Italians get trumped.

After we finished eating we rushed to the broom cupboard in an effort to get the best brooms. Apparently none of the brooms were in good shape but first years weren't allowed to bring their own broom on the school premises so we had to make do. One by one, more of our year started to trickle from the school until everyone was standing in the crisp weather of autumn. Suddenly out came a white haired witch with piercing gold eyes. She looked around all around all of us and smiled.

"Alright first years, today we start your first flying lesson. Some of you will already know how to fly some of you won't but I don't want anyone feeling bad or making anyone feel bad" she said the last but looking at us Slytherin's. "Right, I want you to stand to the left if your broom and hold your hand above it. Then, with authority in your voice want you to command the broom 'up!'. Okay. Go."

We all did as we were told and took positions on the left side of the broom. Everyone looked nervous even the people who had ridden before. A chorus of 'ups' erupted around the pitch but no brooms went up. I focused on my own broom and slowly held up my hand above it.

"Up" I shouted with as much authority as I could muster and up flew the broom sharply. I stood back in shock. Everyone else was having trouble; their brooms just twisting and turning on the floor. Ron's shot up and hit him in the face and dropped again. I laughed and Ron rolled his eyes in my direction which was the friendliest gesture he had ever done to me. Even Malfoy was having trouble and was starting to get annoyed. His temper was already flared from Ron not getting into trouble. Millie and Tom didn't like that we had helped a Gryffindor but they sure did laugh when Malfoy found out his plan had failed.

When everyone had finally got their broom to do as they said, Madam Hooch told us to mount our broom and push off from the floor, hover for a few minutes and then tilt the broom downwards slowly and touch back onto the floor. Before any of us could try anything though, Neville was up in the air higher than we were allowed. He was screaming for help as Madam Hooch just stood there telling him off. I noticed quickly that Neville wasn't in control of his broom but before I could do anything to help, Neville was falling to the ground and bouncing off parts of the castle. His scream of pain sent a shiver up my spine as we all ran towards his crumpled body. Madam Hooch slowly lifted him off the floor and he whimpered in pain. His arm hung at a limp angle and was already starting to bruise. Madam Hooch began walking him in the direction of the school as she said "right, I'm talking him to the hospital wing. If any of you leave the ground I will have you out of this school faster than you can say Quidich." and she disappeared into the building.

The class began to chatter among themselves splitting it to the four house groups and discussing what had happened. Having everyone separated made it easy for everyone to notice when Malfoy split off from the group and walked towards the spot where Neville had fallen. He bent down and picked something up from the floor and began tossing it in the air.

"Hey, that's Neville's rememberall!" shouted a member from Hufflepuff.

"Rememberall?" I whispered to Millie

"It's a ball that turns red if you have forgotten something." she mumbled back

"Hand it over Malfoy" I said louder. Everyone looked at me shocked. I felt butterflies in my stomach again as Malfoy walked towards me menacingly.

"well then you're going to have to come and get it then aren't you?" With that, Malfoy mounted his broom and flew into the air until he was as tall as a tree. Without thinking, I too flew into the sky with an ease that should not be there since it was the first time I had flew. It was a lot easier than I thought it would be. I was steady on my broom and unlike Neville; I seemed to be able to control it. I flew up to Malfoy and held his gaze. Malfoy looked shocked and a little scared and I just smirked.

"What. Can't look after yourself? Do you need me to get those two goons of yours up here to?"

"Fine, you want this?" He held up the ball, twisting it in his fingers. "Then go and get it." With that, Malfoy chucked the ball towards the castle and I started after it at an alarming speed. I ripped through the air chasing the ball over the field. I was slowly catching up but I noticed that I was getting dangerously close to the school. Just as the ball was about to bounce off the school, I dived round doing a summersault in the air and catching the rememberall. I sat in the air staring down at the object in my hand in shock. It was as if it had just hit me what I had done and how close I was to having badly injured myself. I didn't think before doing it. I had just acted and that could have gotten me killed. I tilted my broom downward so I was slowly descending on the huge smiling crowd beneath me. They were all happy and cheering but all I wanted to do was hide away. I breached the ground and everyone swamped around me, clapping me on the back and uttering congratulations. People from every house were smiling at me and hugging me. However, before I could marvel in this, I heard a petrifying sneer come from behind me.

"Mr. Potter. My office... Now." He didn't need to shout; in fact the calmer tone was a lot scarier than the shouting. I knew I was in big trouble. What if he sends me back to the Dursleys? What if he stops the extra lessons? What if this is what sends him over the edge and makes him hit me? I was terrified as I was escorted back to the school and down to the dungeons. I could feel my chest tightening and tears threatening to spill. My hand shook and my heart was beating so fast I though it would never show down. Suddenly a door shut and I realized I was in Snape's office. This broke me. I turned round and with tears streaming down my face a begged

"Please don't send me back to the Dursleys."

A/N: Another chapter the next day wow! Thank you to everyone who has supported my story so far and I hope that I wont let you down in the rest of this FanFiction. Please review this chapter, I know it's short but it felt natural to end it there. see you next time :)


	15. Please don't send me back to the Dursley

(Snape's Prov)

"Please don't send me back to the Dursleys."

The boy was crying hysterically in front of me. His usually bright green eyes had lost their shine. Standing in front of me was a terrified 11 year old boy who had probably been scared his whole life and had never shown it. But everyone has a breaking point. I don't know exactly what his treatment was like back on Privet drive but I do know that no-one breaks down like this for no reason; that coupled with the medical reports now made me feel very nervous about how to treat the boy. I had arranged the extra potions lessons to gain information about his home life but that plan soon went out the window when I found myself enjoying teaching him. It had been a long time since I had last taught a pupil who not only liked potions but was also good at it. Then at the end of the lesson I would realize that I had not done what Poppy asked off me and it was too late for me to extend the lesson. We still have arguments and he still riles me up but I can tolerate him for the extra hour. However in the hours of these lessons and even classes during the school hours, Potter had never shown the character traits of an abused child. Most are shy and nervous, constantly keeping to themselves trying not to draw attention. Potter was out going and over achieving; he constantly asked questions and made sure he was doing everything right. In fact he seemed to feel more relaxed under the attention.

Potter looked so innocent in front of me but I didn't know what to do. I had comforted a lot of kids who had been abused but Potter was different. I bent down to his level so that I was looking directly in to his eyes.

"Potter, Can you look at me." The boy was having a panic attack, his breathing was shallow and his eyes were darting around the room.

"Potter!" His eyes closed in on me but he started shaking and I had to hold on to his arms to stop him from falling over. "Deep breaths, common breath with me. That's right, in... out, copy my breathing."

Potter slowly began to relax in my arms. His breathing returned to normal and his tears stopped flowing. When he had calmed down he looked round the room confused like he had forgotten where he was the looked down at the floor in embarrassment.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Would you like to come and sit down?" He nodded. I thought I would be as kind as I could so I transfigured the hard chair in front of my desk into a soft sofa. I directed him to sit down before sitting down beside him.

"Potter, I am not sending you home but I'm curious as to why you don't want to go back there. Would you like to talk about it?" I said as softly as I could. He took a deep breath but shook his head.

"Are you sure? I promise I won't send you back if you do."

"I...I just... don't want to go back. There's so much more I don't know, so much more I need to learn."

"I don't believe that is the full reason." I sighed "But if you don't want to talk about it now then I won't push you."

"Thank you." He mumbled to his hands.

"Now I wanted to talk to you about that dangerous stunt you just did. Do you know how dangerous that was?" He finally looked up at me but he held surprise in his eyes. That shocked me. It was like he never expected me to care about his safety, just the rule breaking. I knew that I needed to change this. If he thought we didn't care about his safety then he never would. He began nodding shyly but he was now looking at me which was a great improvement.

"I want you to promise you won't ever put your life in danger like that again. Promise me Potter."

"I… I promise." With those words a small smile appeared on his face and I almost lost my cool then. This boy looked so small, so innocent… So broken. I couldn't believe that I hadn't noticed it the day Potter walked into the great hall but he had such a strong facade. A façade I saw slipping every day.

"Good. Now I have a surprise for you." As I spoke a knock on the door was heard and I stood up to answer it.

"Ah Prefect Flint, just on time as always."

"I came as fast as I could sir, What is It that is needed of me?"

"Well you know Mr. Potter here do you not?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, I would like you to train him. If he can do what I saw today, Then he will be the perfect seeker."

Potters head moved from me to Flint to me again

"But sir, First years can't play in the games."

"Let me worry about that Potter."

"Of course sir." Answered Flint

"Well then off you go. Watch him like a hawk Mr. Flint."

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir."

They both walked out of my office and into the crowded corridor. I followed the boys with my eyes letting out a huge sigh when the door closed. The boy was going to be the death of me. He had only been here 2 weeks and was already proving that he was so much more than his father. I took a seat behind my desk and continued to mark some more essays. Meanwhile the comfortable sofa sat proudly at the end of my desk.

(Harry's Prov)

Prefect Flint led me back out on to the pitch. By this time everyone else had gone back in to the castle and the pitch was completely isolated. Flint led me to the end of the pitch furthest away from the school. Flint waved his wand and a brown leather suitcase appeared on the grass. Flint bent down to the suitcase and flipped the lid.

"I'm going to teach you the rules this evening, and then you will join team practice 3 times a week." said Prefect Flint. I looked down at the now open suitcase. Inside were four different sized balls.

"Quidich is easy enough to understand but that doesn't mean it is easy to play. Quidich is brutal, especially the way we play it." Flint gave a smirk that sent shivers up my spine.

"There are seven players on each side, three of those players are called chasers.

"Three Chasers," I repeated, as Flint took out a bright red ball about the size of a soccer ball.

"This ball's called the Quaffle," said Flint. "The Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops. Follow me?"

"The Chasers throw the Quaffle and put it through the hoops to score," I recited. "So - that's sort of like basketball on broomsticks with six hoops, isn't it?"

"What's basketball?" said Flint curiously.

"Never mind," I said quickly.

"Now, there's another player on each side who's called the Keeper. They have to fly around our hoops and stop the other team from scoring."

"Three Chasers, one Keeper," I said; I was determined to remember it all. "And they play with the Quaffle. Okay, got that. So what are they for?" I pointed at the three balls left inside the box.

"I'll show you now," said Flint. "Take this."

He handed me a small club, a bit like a short baseball bat.

"I'm going to show you what the Bludgers do," Flint said. "These two are the Bludgers."

He showed me two identical balls, jet black and slightly smaller than the red Quaffle. I noticed that they seemed to be straining to escape the straps holding them inside the box.

"Stand back," Flint warned me. He bent down and freed one of the Bludgers.

At once, the black ball rose high in the air and then pelted straight at my face. I swung at it with the bat to stop it from breaking his nose, and sent it zigzagging away into the air - it zoomed around our heads and then shot at Flint, who dived on top of it and managed to pin it to the ground.

"See?" Flint panted, forcing the struggling Bludger back into the crate and strapping it down safely. "The Bludgers rocket around, trying to knock players off their brooms. That's why you have two Beaters on each team, it's their job to protect their side from the Bludgers and try and knock them toward the other team. So - think you've got all that?"

"Three Chasers try and score with the Quaffle; the Keeper guards the goal posts; the Beaters keep the Bludgers away from their team," I reeled off.

"Very good," said Flint.

"Er - have the Bludgers ever killed anyone?" I asked, hoping I sounded offhand.

"Never at Hogwarts. We've had a couple of broken jaws but nothing worse than that. Now, the last member of the team is the Seeker. That's you. And you don't have to worry about the Quaffle or the Bludgers-"

"- unless they crack my head open."

"Don't worry, We will keep them off you"

Flint reached into the crate and took out the fourth and last ball. Compared with the Quaffle and the Bludgers, it was tiny, about the size of a large walnut. It was bright gold and had little fluttering silver wings.

"This," said Flint, "is the Golden Snitch, and it's the most important ball of the lot. It's very hard to catch because it's so fast and difficult to see. It's the Seeker's job to catch it. You've got to weave in and out of the Chasers, Beaters, Bludgers, and Quaffle to get it before the other team's Seeker, because whichever Seeker catches the Snitch wins his team an extra hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win. That's why Seekers get fouled so much. A game of Quidditch only ends when the Snitch is caught, so it can go on for ages - I think the record is three months, they had to keep bringing on substitutes so the players could get some sleep. Well, that's it, any questions?"

I shook my head. I understood what I have to do all right, it was doing it that was going to be the problem.

"We won't practice with the Snitch yet," said Flint, carefully shutting it back inside the crate, "it's too dark, we might lose it. Let's try you out with a few of these."

He pulled a bag of ordinary golf balls out of his pocket and a few minutes later, Flint and I were up in the air, Flint throwing the golf balls as hard as he could in every direction for me to catch.

I didn't miss a single one, and Flint was delighted. After half an hour, night had really fallen and they couldn't carry on.

"That Quidditch Cup'll have our name on it this year, and this time we might not have to cheat" said Flint happily as they trudged back up to the castle. "I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out better than Charlie Weasley, and he could have played for England if he hadn't gone off chasing dragons."

"I thought all Slytherin's hate all Griffindor's. Is Charlie different, I mean I assume he was a Griffindor since he is related to Ron."

"Yeah, he was a Gryffindor. We don't hate Griffindor's, we just bite back when they say or do something. Slytherin's tend to like to handle things on their own and that can be seen as 'Evil'. I had a lot of arguments with him but I can't deny that he was a damb good player. He was hard to beat even with our methods."

"Why do you cheat?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why can't you play and win fairly. That way when you win the match, no-one can try and diminish it. Why don't you rely on your players."

"Tell you what, we will see how you are in team practice and if by the first match I think we look good then I will be willing to play the game fairly. If it doesn't go well then we carry on with our old techniques. Deal?"

I nodded.

"Ok then, go on and get back to the common room." Smirked Flint and I ran ahead. I wanted to tell Tom and Millie all about what had happened. I can't believe I'm on the Team.

A/N: Next chapter Ron and Harry are going to become friends! Its already been written I just need to check over the spelling and everything so should be uploaded tomorrow.


	16. Sorry

Weeks past and leaves began to fall. Ron had returned to his snide comments but they weren't bothering me anymore. I had practiced Quidich with the team every Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday, making it so I have no time on week days to myself. Millie and Tom came to watch practice as many times as they could and I had often seen Hermione and Neville sitting in the stands. Flint had said that they were probably spying on us but I could help but think they were only watching me.

I sat at breakfast entreating in small talk with Millie as Tom had already eaten and hadn't finished his homework. Today is Halloween and every year at Hogwarts there is a large feast held. According to Tom, Dumbledore liked to theme the feasts so a lot of the food would look scary, and not muggle scary. We left the hall and headed towards our first class: Potions. We sat at the front of the class. I got out my supplies and waited patiently for Snape to come in.

"Hey teacher's pet" shouted Ron

Just ignore him. Just ignore him, I repeat in my head.

"I wonder what your parents would think, having given birth to a snake."

My fists clenched but I try to keep my calm. Then a friend of his joins in.

"I bet they hate you. I bet they are laughing in their graves, glad to have gotten rid of you!" I stood up and turned to him. I was about to scream at him but Professor Snape walked in. I looked between the two before running out the door without my stuff. All I heard as I ran away sobbing was the sound if Snape calling after me.

I spent the rest of the day in the bathroom. What if he was right? What if my parents hate me now that I'm in Slytherin? From what Snape said about my father I don't think he would be happy. What if I have embarrassed them and they don't want me as their son anymore. That is if there is an afterlife although I'm fairly confident that there is. No one had found me. Maybe nobody wanted to. Maybe now they think I'm just a cry baby and don't want anything to do with me. I began sobbing even more. I think I'm never going to stop. I hate my life. I hate myself. Why won't everything just stop?

(Hermione's Prov)

I sat at my house table studying the potion we had learnt in class today. I'd made a small mistake and although Snape had not criticized it, I still want to find out what I did wrong. However when I thought of potions, I thought of Harry. I thought of how sad he looked at the comment; not angry, sad. He ran out of the class room so fast that no one could see his face but I knew he was crying. I went to find him later but I couldn't find him anywhere. I'd even built up the courage to ask Millicent and Thomas. They hadn't been too pleased to talk to me but they were worried about Harry to. They had looked everywhere they could think that he would go; the common room, the lake, the pitch but he was nowhere. We all decided that it would be best to let him be alone for a while before we asked for the teachers help.

So we all went down to the great hall to have dinner. The hall was decorated in all sorts of banners and streamers. The food was shaped as every kind of muggle Halloween creature I could think of and some more. I assumed that the born wizards had their own creepy stories but it got me thinking about whether any of these creatures where real.

"Troll!" came a frantic voice from the back if the hall. "Troll in the dungeon!" Shouted Professor Quirell as he ran towards the teachers table. "Thought you ought to know" he murmured before falling to the ground unconscious. The hall erupted in to screams. Students pushed and pulled in an effort to get out the hall as fast as they go?

"QUIET!"Screamed Dumbledore. "Prefects would you be so kind as to escort the rest if the pupils to their common rooms. Teachers follow me." I turned to our Prefect and waited calmly as we were led out of the hall and up the revolving staircases. I looked over at the other house groups doing the exact same thing. That's when I realized. Harry! In a split second decision, I ran away from my group and down the stairs again. I ran up the stairs on the other side of the room and caught up with the stragglers of Gryffindor house. One of these Stragglers was Ron. I grasped the edge of his sleeve and flung him around to face me.

"What are you doing?"

"We need to save Harry"

"We need to do no such bloody thing."

"Come on Ron, you're the reason he's not safe right now. We need to help him. Look, the troll is in the dungeons right, so we don't go near the dungeons. The teachers are down there if Harry is down there then they can help him but if he's not then we need to find him."

"Ok fine, but he's goanna pay for it."

We both set off in search of Harry. We ran up and down stairs, through thousands of doors, round corridors. We looked in every room but there was no sign of him. We got back to the first floor and was about to give up when we heard a loud cry. We ran round the corner to see the last parts if the trolls shadow going in to the boy's bathroom.

"There!" Shouted Ron and I was surprised to see him bolt in to the bathroom after it. When I finally reached the bathroom, I stood terrified at the monster before me. The troll wacked at the stalls, destroying each and every one of them. Harry managed to get away but he was bleeding from his scar. I screamed in fright and the Troll turned towards me. He flung his bat down and I managed to miss it by diving under the sinks. The troll then smashed the sinks only narrowly missing me. Harry and Ron then began throwing stones at it until one if Harry's hit it on the head. The troll looked confused before grabbing Harry with ease by his legs, swinging him upside down. The troll then began swinging his club to hit Harry across the head but Harry kept lifting his body just in time. This was working but I could tell Harry couldn't do it for much longer.

"Ron! Use the Leviosa spell"

Ron lifted his wand shakily and pointed it at the top of the trolls head. He did the correct movements with the wand and shouted "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"

The club flew out of the trolls hand and hovered above his head. Then the club dropped suddenly on the trolls head and the troll began to sway. It dropped Harry and held on to its head and began falling to the floor. Harry dived out of the way, just in time as the troll came crashing to the floor. I stared at the troll on the floor as it breathed slowly and quietly. I pulled myself out from under the sink and stood over the troll in wonder. I can't believe we did it. I can't believe I acted in such a way about something so serious.

Then I hear it. Crying. I look over at Harry who is sat with his head tucked ender his folded arms and he is sobbing his heart out.

"Harry..."

He slowly lifts his head but does not look at me.

"My parents died 10 years ago today." He mumbled.

A large intake of breath was heard from Ron as he realized what he had done. How could we have forgotten? Hell, how could the whole school have forgotten that this wasn't just Halloween, this wasn't just the day Voldemort died, this is also the day two innocent people died protecting their son. No one remembers that this day might not be fun for everyone and now I feel guilty for enjoying the festivities.

Ron slowly walked towards Harry and sat down in front of him. I came and sat down beside both of them and put my hand on Harry's shoulder. Ron put his hand on Harry's other shoulder and only said one word. One word that would change their relationship; one word that meant so much more to Harry than we could fully understand.

"Sorry."

A/N: 4 chapters in one week and there might be more. If there isn't then I will update next Thursday. Thank you all for reading. I know a lot of you had high expectations of this chapter so I hope I did it justice.

see you next time :0


	17. Something incredible

"What is going on here!" came the thrilling shriek of the Gryffindor head. We all turned round to find Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell standing in the door way, a mixture of fear and shock on their faces. We all stood slowly and walked around the troll to stand in front of them. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart. Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at us like she didn't know what to say. I had never seen her look so angry but she also looked slightly in awe. Her lips were white but her eyes where shining.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. I looked at Ron, who was still breathing hard from the fight. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?" Snape gave me a swift, piercing look that told me that whatever McGonagall gave, I would still be receiving further punishment later. I looked at the floor. Then a small voice came out of the shadows.

"Please, Professor McGonagall - they were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione looked at us and sighed before turning to McGonagall.

"I went looking for the troll because I - I thought I could deal with it on my own - you know, because I've read all about them."

Ron's mouth Dropped. Hermione Granger, telling a downright lie to a teacher? "If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry distracted it and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."

Ron and Itried to look as though this story wasn't new to them.

"Well - in that case..." said Professor McGonagall, staring at the three of them, "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"

Hermione hung her head. I was speechless. Hermione was the last person to do anything against the rules, and here she was, pretending she had, to get us out of trouble; a Gryffindor and a Slytherin being protected by a Ravenclaw. It was as if Snape had started handing out sweets.

"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Ravenclaw for this," said Professor McGonagall. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Ravenclaw tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."

Hermione left. Professor McGonagall turned to Ron and I.

"Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor and Slytherin five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."

"Potter, meet me in my office." said Snape, staring at Professor McGonagall like she had grown another head.

Ron and I hurried out of the room and down the corridor. When we reached the stairs we turned to each other and all of the adrenaline came out at once, in the form of laughter.

"Did you see Quirrell? Guy could stand up straight let alone take it down himself. Did you see his face when he first saw the troll." Howled Ron

"I know, I thought he was going to be sick!"

"and Hermione. Never thought I'd see the day where she would lie about breaking the rules."

"Never thought I'd see the day she would lie."

"I'm sorry about the way I've treated you the last two months. You're actually a pretty cool guy even if you are a Slytherin.2

"I'm not going to deny it, some Slytherin's are terrible but not all Slytherin's are. You should meet my friends. I think you would have a laugh with them."

"You know what, I think I would. Why don't we meet down by the lake after the game tomorrow?"

"Sounds like fun."

"Ok well see you tomorrow. Good luck with Snape." He shouted as he ran off towards Gryffindor tower.

(Snape's Pov)

I had just left Minerva to the whimpering idiot that sat on the toilet. The Troll needed to be taken out of the school but that was no longer my job. My job was to deal with Potter before tending to my wound. I'd be dammed if I ever went to Poppy. The insufferable woman wouldn't let me out of the infirmary for a week. It was just a bite, nothing serious. I'd gone to protect the stone as I thought the Troll was a trap. Trolls don't just walk into schools, they like to stay out in the woods where there is loads of room and they hate noise. Albus didn't believe that this could be an attack on the stone but he sent me anyway. Who did I find there? None other than the cowering idiot, and he had the nerve to say he was there to protect it. The guy couldn't protect it from a bee let alone one of 'you know whose' followers. He said that he had had the same idea but I don't believe him. I think there is something wrong with Quirrell and I will find out.

After Quirrell had left, I walked into the chamber holding the three headed dog. As always it was barking and growling the second I came in. I think Hagrid is an oversized buffoon but I will admit that he is good at his job. I however was the idiot. I stepped to close the dog and he was able to bite my leg. It wasn't serious but it bloody well hurt. I got away from him in time to avoid a second attack and started to walk towards my office when I heard about the Potter brat.

I, as well as Minerva, was surprised at the scene of the troll on the floor but I was angrier at Potter than anything. I had told him to keep his safety in mind but he disobeyed me again. He had stormed in there for a reason I don't know, because I don't believe Granger at all, and had risked his life once again. I was going to have a deep word with the boy and make him realize that it was the teacher's jobs to protect him, not the other way around.

When I arrived I found Potter sitting beside the door, staring into space.

"Get up off the floor Potter!" I shouted making him jump in to action. That's how I wanted him. I wanted him jumpy. It would be easier to get information that way. I led him into my office and pointed to the sofa that I had not changed back from our last meeting.

"It seems like I was wrong to trust you Potter. If you do not take more care of your life then everything will stop. Quiditch, extra lessons, everything. I will make sure you spend the rest of your time at Hogwarts under strict supervision. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Now tell me what you were doing in the bathroom with a full grown mountain troll."

"Hermione already said sir;she was in danger so we helped?"

Potter looked like a deer caught in headlights. I could tell that he knew I knew it was lie but he still hoped that I would drop the subject. If he really believed I would then he was even worse than his father.

"We know that's not true Mr Potter but even if it was, you shouldn't have went in there. Get a teacher, tell a prefect, anything but go in there yourself. Now tell me why you really were in there."

Potter looked at his hands before looking me in the eyes, an act he hadn't done once even in our Potion lessons.

"Ron was making fun of me. He said my parents would have hated me. Any other day I could have ignored him but… today is the day they died sir. No one really remembers that. Hey remember it's the day 'You know who' disappeared, they know it's the day I survived but they forget it's also the day I lost my parents." He said with tears in his eyes.

I sat there shocked at what I had heard. Today is the day they died. I hadn't forgot, I would never forget when Lily died but I had forgotten that I wasn't the only one grieving. I looked at the boy and I felt a wave of Sympathy over take me. This boy had been through so much in his short little life and it wasn't even recognised. Everyone saw the good but they ignored the bad.

"So I ran. I didn't know where I was going but I ran. Before I knew it I was in the bathroom. I sat in the stool all day crying. I tried to stop so I could go to lesson but I couldn't. Day turned to night. Noise turned to silence. Then all of a sudden a huge shadow cam over the bathroom and when I looked out, the troll was there. We didn't save Hermione. They saved me."

"Are Ron and you friends now?"

"I don't know. I think we have reached an understanding. I'm meeting him tomorrow with, hopefully, Millie and Thomas because I want to show him that not all Slytherin's are going to become dark wizards. I also want Tom to see that Gryffindor's aren't that bad either."

I sighed. This boy was so innocent. How could you be mad at a boy that did everything for everyone else but still got hurt over and over?

"Ok Mr Potter that's all for now. Why don't you go and find your friends and inform them about tomorrow. I'm sure they are worried about you."

I stood up to walk him out but as I began to walk my leg caught the table and I winced in pain. I could see the worry written all over Harry's face as he leapt to keep my upright.

"I am fine Mr Potter."

"No you're not, sit down."

I looked at the boy in surprise. Before my eyes the innocent little boy had disappeared and a man that had enough authority in his voice to rival mine had emerged. He sat me down carefully and began to slowly lift the leg of my trousers. He ran to the sing and removed a rag from the cupboard before rinsing water on it and returning to my side.

"This is going to hurt." He said in a calm voice. Potter started carefully wiping away at my wound with an expertise that I had only seen Poppy use. He wiped away all of the blood surrounding the bite and then started to inspect the wound with a look of concentration.

"Potter..." I started. I wanted to tell him it was fine, that I could deal with it myself but i didn't want him to start thinking he could deal with his injury's himself. Meanwhile Potter had placed his hand over the bite. I looked down to him, confused.

"This isn't going to hurt but you will feel a slight tingling sensation up your leg." He whispered as if i was a child. I was going to tell him to stop talking to me like that but I was stopped by what I saw. Potter's hand started to glow. Potter's eyes were closed and his lips pressed into a tight line. Just as Potter had said, I received a slight tingling sensation through my leg but i was mesmerized by what the boy was doing to notice.

Soon enough the light began to dim and Potter slowly opened his eyes. As Potter removed his hand I saw that my leg was completely healed. I didn't have so much as a scar.

"What did you do?" I said, still in shock.

"I thought about adding the blood you had lost back in to your leg and then about the wound closing up."

"Do you do this often?"

"Sometimes; this is the first time I have done it on someone else though."

"Do you do it to heal the wounds The Dursleys give you?"

Potter didn't respond, he just looked at the floor before standing up.

"My friends are probably worried about me." He mumbled what i had said before.

"Ok Potter. Good luck in the match tomorrow."

He gave a small smile that didn't reach his eyes before turning and leaving my office.

How had he done that? I had never seen anyone use that kind of magic before. I don't even think it has a name. That boy will be the death of me. If he isn't risking his life he is exploding with powers no one his age has. Despite this, he needs a break. He needs some fun and hopefully tomorrow's game will do that. I thought about the game against Gryffindor and what I had left for Potter in his room. I smiled and sat down on the sofa.

I hope he likes his present. He deserves it.

A/N: Yay a day earlier than I said. I hope you like this chapter and if you do please give me a review. I love reading your opinions. Thx for reading. See you next week with another chapter.


	18. A present

(Harry's Pov)

A broom! Professor Snape had bought me a broom. The fastest on the market said Thomas. The most expensive in the world said Millicent. It was sitting on my bed when I had returned from Snape's office. I had wanted to go straight to bed when I got back because I was exhausted and I don't want Malfoy to begin his teasing again but then I found the package. Everyone surrounded me, asking what I had been given. I'd seen brooms in the window of the Quidich shop when I had been too diagonally and I couldn't believe that the rest of the group didn't recognise the shape of the package. Still, I took great pleasure in slowly revealing the Nimbus 2000. A chores of excitement erupted in the dorm and everyone began asking if they could have a go. Even Malfoy looked at the broom with envy; I'd heard him say he had the fire bolt which, according to Tom, was flashier but wasn't very fast.

I felt over whelmed by the constant chatter of everyone around me but Snape came in to the common room 5 minutes after I had arrived and sent everyone to bed. He looked at me and nodded before turning towards the door and exiting again. I took a sigh of relief when everyone began returning to their own dorms and the room became a manageable noise. I put the broom beside my bed. After getting changed and lying down, I stared at the broom like it was the best thing in the world.

I imagined the look on everyone faces as I walk on to the field with the best broom. I imagine flying over the stadium at a speed no one can match. I image catching the snitch in style and winning Slytherin the match.

I fall asleep imagining the wind on my face and feeling free at last.

A/N: I know this is REALLY short but It is also really early. It's more of a filler chapter and to be honest I finished my work early in class so I did this. You will still get a chapter on Wednesday/Thursday. Have a good day.


	19. What have I done wrong?

"Hello and welcome to a Hogwarts first Quiditch game of the season. Today's game, Slytherin vs Gryffindor." came a voice that bounced around the stadium as the two teams stood in the wings, ready to go on to the pitch. I was taking deep breaths in an effort to calm my nerves but the thousand different butterflies' that were having fun in my stomachwouldn't settle down. They flew round in circles making me feel sick, waiting for the barrier to be lifted. Flint looked over at me and sighed.

"It will be fine Harry. We might be following your example and not pulling any tricks but we still know how to play and we promise to keep the balls away from you."

His reassuring words did little to calm my nerves. For some reason I have a feeling that Iwon't be safe, that something will go wrong, so I need to be focused on everything. I get these feelings sometimes. It used to be that I woke up knowing something bad was going to happen that resulted with me being beaten but the Dursleys are not here. Maybe I'm over reacting; maybe I was just nervous about the game.

I could hear the Gryffindor team further down the hall. Their loud pompous voices were carried far and wide that I was surprised the crowd didn't hear them. Their team leader was reminding them to keep an eye on us because we were known for sticky fingers and I smiled. I wantedthe team to play fairly because otherwise it wasn't our achievements we were celebrating when we won, but now Wood and his team would think that we were up to something and they would be more focused on the players than the game.

Our team stood calmly and quietly as we waited to go on. Each member had wished me look and had reassured me that I wouldn't get hurt but now they were all standing motionless and focused. Some even looked as nervous as I and apparently they never got nervous. As the gates began to fall each person turned to me and patted me on the back like I was a lucky charm and they were trying to get one final dose. The crowed screamed as both teams walked towards the center of the humungous pitch. Although everyone was screaming collectively, most often banners that people were holding were directly for Gryffindor. No one from any other house was supporting our team, they all wanted Gryffindor to win. It hurt, but I knew Slytherin didn't have the best track record, so today would be the day that everyone, including the Slytherin's, realized we really are a good team on our own.

We mounted our brooms and flew to our set positions with ease. I looked at the other team and watched their eyes dart over us lingering a second longer on me. No-one had seen play Quiditch before so no-one knew what to expect. No-one had even seen me fly since that first lesson, no one but Millie, Tom, Hermione and Neville, and I have improved a lot since then. I knew it and they knew it. They knew it; you could see that clearly on their faces.

I'd always been competitive but I never got a chance to play any school games by the lasttime I was there. The Dursleys would never allow me to be on any team that would take away time from doing their chores and then I was taken out of school completely. I didn'tnecessarily have a thirst for winning but rather of proving myself and proving something or someone wrong. There were many times I entered a competition only I knew about with my uncle when he said something that Ididn't agree with. However getting caught was when I was punished the worst.

"Alright, now I want a clean game from all of you." said Madam Hooch;addressing all of us but only looking at the Slytherin's, yet again anotherblatant show of Favoritism. I held on to the broom and peered down at the ground as Madam Hooch opened the suitcase containing the balls. One by one, each ball was released, the snitch circling around mine and the other seekers heads before disappearing on to the pitch. I turned back to the players and winked at Flint.

The whistle sounded and each player rocketed off to the positions planned. Flint and Wood stayed at either side of Madam Hooch ready to take the ball. I sat on the outskirt of the pitch with a clear view if the pitch. It was Flint's idea for me to stay to the side so I could keep a good eyeout forthe golden ball and keep out the way of the bludgers. I had no objections; from here I could see everything and everyone.

"And Gryffindor take the ball. Wood is zooming across that field, look at him go. And he throws it to Mifinagan... But it is nicely intercepted by Ashburn who swiftly dodges a bludger. The Gryffindor team is fast on her tail but are they fast enough... No, Slytherin gain the first goal." The Slytherin stall erupted in to cheers and Lydia was taking a victory lap around the pitch. She smiled at me as she flew past me, ready to start again. Flint looked up and gave me a thumbs up with a big toothy grin.

Five minutes into the game and Gryffindor had scored 2 goals to our 5, and that was without us cheating. Even some of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaw's had started to cheer for us. I sat over the crowd, proudly looking down on the new team. I'd watched some of their previous games and even when they were scoring they had frowns on their faces. Now they all were smiling at each other, enjoying the game instead of making it a war. The Gryffindor looked annoyed that they were losing but I had seen a few of them trying, and failing, to copy a move our team had done.

Westford was crossing the pitch with the Quaffle under his arm, twisting and turning to avoid obstacles when I saw it; a little piece of gold shimmering in the sunlight right in the middle of the pitch. I looked over at the Gryffindor seeker to see if he had noticed but he was looking the other way. I shot of as fast as I could towards the snitch, hoping to have caught the snitch before the Gryffindor seeker realized I had spotted it but I had no luck. The second I started moving the crowd went wild, screaming and cheering as they watched me in anticipation. Before long the Gryffindor Seeker had caught up with me and we were racing alongside each other. We bashed into each other in an effort to throw the other off course, we did tricks in an effort to distract the other from the snitch and we flew faster and faster in an effort to leave the other behind. The snitch took us up and down, round and round. It would lead us to one side of the pitch only to avoid us and take us to the opposite. The other seeker was good but I was better. I was seconds away from catching the snitch, my fingertips brushing the golden ball, when it happened.

My broom buckled beneath me, almost sending me to the ground. I had to quickly grab on to my broom again with both hands as I tried to control it but it began buckling more and world around me vanished as I applied all my concentration on not falling off but my efforts were in vain. I slid off the end of my broom only barely catching it again with my hands as I fell. I was hanging there, the strain already on my muscles. I knew that if my broom didn't stop buckling soon I would fall. I began swinging my lower body in an effort to bring myself back up but whenever I managed to get one leg up, the broom buckled again and sent me hanging on to dear life. I looked over at the stands. Ron, Millie and Thomas were looking up at me through there binoculars. Hermione wasn't with them which surprised me because she said she was going to be sitting with Ron. I skimmed over the rest of the crown and spotted her brown matted hair disappearing under the teachers stall. Seconds later a flame appeared on Snape's robe and he flung himself backwards to put it out, hitting many other teachers in the progress. It wasn't until Snape managed to put the fire out and look up at me that I realized the broom had stopped buckling. Two hands grabbed me and pulled me back on to my broom. When I was finally up and steady, I realized that the two people who had helped me up where Fred and George Weasly. I looked up at them in shock.

"We weren't going to let you fall, even if you are in Slytherin." Said George.

"Yeah none of us were." Said Fred and the both pointed to the ground below me. Underneath me, the players from both Slytherin and Gryffindor had stopped the game and were in a position in which to catch me if I had fallen. One by one the players flew up to me and sat in a circle in the air.

"We told you we wouldn't let anything happen to you." said Flint

"We all know what it feels like to fall from such a height and you're so young. We didn't want you to feel that." said Wood.

"Thank you." I said honestly, looking at all the players.

"Common we better get back to the game…"

"Otherwise, we will lose to Slytherin." said Fred and George before flying off back to the pitch. The rest of the teams fell back into position too and the game started again.

"Are you ok to fly again, because you can go take a break and I can catch the snitch for you?" said the Gryffindor seeker with a toothy grin.

"No thanks. I'm ok" I replied with a cheeky smile of my own.

"I'm Nathan. You gave up a good fight before you had your little episode." I was about to reply when a glimpse of Gold caught my eye. Directly above Nathans shoulder was the snitch. I turned back to look Nathan in the eye as my smile widened.

"Nice to meet you Nathan, now watch as a little kid takes you smirk away."

I bolted after the snitch with my hand out stretched. Nathan soon caught up to me and laughed. The snitch then took a nose dive towards the ground and we followed. Closer and closer, we were torpedoing towards the ground. Nathan began to get worried and motioned that we should pull up but I was close and I knew if I pulled up now I would lose it ground was scarily close now and with one last effort to get me to pull up, he moved his broom so he was flying parallel to the ground. I however, carried on. I felt the snitch against my palm and as I was about to go face first into the grass, I pulled up and circled Nathan. I sat proudly on my broom as I held up the golden snitch.

The Slytherin crowd erupted into cheers as we won the game and Nathan just smiled and shook his head. The Slytherin team came barreling towards me as we all touched down to the floor again and I was pulled in to a massive group hug. The Gryffindor's then came over and congratulated us on a good game. The other Slytherin players looked shocked and it was obvious that that had never happened before.

After the game I met up with Ron as planned and Millie and Tomas had no objections to joining me. Hermione also followed us as we made our way to the lake. We sat in front of the lake and watched the sun begin to set. I looked over at the others and noticed that they were sharing glances and looking at me with fear in there eye's.

"Why are you so scared of me all of a sudden? Have I done something wrong?" I asked, thinking they were scared I would get them in danger.

"Where not scare of you Harry, were concerned." said Hermione.

"Look, Snape's the one who was cursing your broom." Countered Ron

"No, he wouldn't do that. Stop it Ron. I know it's going to be hard for you to trust Slytherin's but Snape wouldn't do that." I began to yell. Snape wouldn't do that. He'd been so nice to me… he just couldn't. This couldn't be happening again.

"Harry, I don't think he could have either and I think we should look for another explanation before we jump to conclusions… but I did see him during the match. While your broom was buckling, Snape was staring at you. He was mumbling something and he was keeping eye contact. He wasn't even blinking. You can't lose your concentration when cursing someone or something."

"So you think he did it to." I said feeling betrayed. I didn't know who to believe, either way I had put my trust in someone who threw it in my face again.

"No Harry but I want you to keep your guard up… around everyone. I don't know who it is but someone is after you."

"I can't believe you guys!" I said standing up and walking towards the castle. I was upset, not at them but because I didn't know what to think. I trust Snape and now they are telling me they saw him trying to hurt me? It can't be true, can it?

I was almost to the castle when I saw the smoke over the hill. Huge clouds of smoke flying in to the air. When the others caught up they looked in the direction I was looking too.

"Isn't that the direction of Hagrids hut!" gasped Ron. We all began to run over the hill and to the hut. From the outside it didn't look like anything was wrong; the house was not on fire as we had originally thought. Walking up to the hut we completely forgot about our argument and the match, our full concentration was on Hagrid. When he opened the door, he was completely fine but he kept looking behind him like he had something to hide.

"I'm sorry kids but I am in no shape to entertain today. I'll see you tomorrow."

"But we saw the smoke; we thought your house was on fire!"

"Well it's not. I'm just having trouble with my stove. Now off you pop." He began to close the door. We needed to get in there. Hagrid was hiding something and I wanted to know what it is. So I said the first thing that came to mind.

"We know about the 3 headed dog!" Hagrid began opening the door again.

"Get in here!" He said almost whispering. We all walked in to the hut and sat down.

"Rock cake?" He asked holding out a tray of balls of hard looking pastry. We had all heard of Hagrid's 'Rock cakes' and the look of them lived up to the tales so we all shook our heads politely. Hagrid sat in the seat opposite us and studied each of us with a calculating gaze.

"How do you know about fluffy?"

"Fluffy!"

"Yeah that's his name."

"Someone named that thing."

"Oy, I named him and he's a sweetie at heart."

"Well what's he doing in the school?"

"No. I can't tell you that. You shouldn't even know about him."

"Would you rather me ask about the dog or the fire?"

Hagrid sighed and looked between us. I knew he didn't want to talk about the fire even more than he didn't want to talk about the dog so I used it to my advantage. I made a mental note to find out about the fire later.

"Look, I can't tell you about the dog and even if I could, I wouldn't. What he is guarding is dangerous."

"He's guarding something?"

"I shouldn't have said that. Shouldn't have said that at all."

"Hagrid please!"

"No now all of you get back to school."

"At least tell them what I know is now running through their minds. Tell them Snape isn't trying to kill me to get to what you are guarding."

"Snape would never do that! He's one of the people trying to protect it. Now I really must insist that you get back to your dorms. It's almost curfew."

We all walked up to the castle in silence, each of us thinking about the day. It was like I was only just realizing the severity of what had happened in the match right now. Someone had tried to kill me, they had almost succeeded. What have I done that make's someone want to kill me. I'm 11 for Christ sake! I walked into Slytherin tower and through the common room, ignoring Snape's gaze. I walked up to the dorms and dumped my coat on the chair. After slipping off my shoes I flung myself on the bed. I let the tears fall as I stared out the window.

Yet another person who hates me for no reason…

A/N: One of my friends turned 17 this week and just like every grown teenager, we had a Harry Potter where we dressed up like the cast and binge watched all the movies and ate a large sorting hat cake. I even had a robe and tie. Haha, anyway had an amazing time and it inspired me to do a long chapter so I hope you like it.


	20. Break in at the Gringotts

Chapter 20:

I woke up the next morning with the hustle and bustle of the other kids. They all ran around the dorm, picking up old clothes and making the beds. Their uniform was neat and tidy with their shirts tucked in and their ties up all the way.

"What's going on?" I asked from my bed. Malfoy sneered and went back to tidying. I looked over at Tom who was breathing erratically.

" Snape wants to check our sleeping quarters. We were all awoken by a silent summons, which is a note that makes a noise only the reader can hear. We all got one but you so I guess he doesn't want to check yours so I let you sleep." I stared at Tom confused, why wouldn't Snape want to check my stuff if he was doing everyone else's. I sat in my bed contemplating what had happened for a minute longer before jumping out of bad and running for the shower with my clothes in hand. I showered quickly and changed into my school robes, spending a little extra time at the mirror checking my appearance.

After exiting the bathroom I returned to my trunk. I put away my night clothes and gathered my school books for the day. When I turned round I observed the other people in my dorm. None of them were nearly done, having left everything of theirs on the floor. Thomas was starting to get worried as he straightened the sheets on his bed.

Then everyone stopped. The room went silent as they all stretched their ears to hear the noise from downstairs. Professor Snape's voice carried itself all the way up to the dorm making the faces of those around me white as a sheet. Even Malfoy looked scared as he looked at was still on show. Thomas looked like he was about to faint as he stood at the end of his bed like the others were, awaiting their teacher. I looked around the room at the mess that was on the floor and then back at the faces of those around me.

That's when I got the feeling in my stomach. Most people described butterflies in their belly when they were nervous but I didn't feel butterflies. I felt as if a snake had grown in my stomach and was now making its way around. I knew I had to do something; I couldn't stand here and watch as they got grilled and my area wasn't exactly pristine either. When I heard the door creak open I clicked my fingers at the floor and everything put itself away. I flicked my fingers at the beds and all of them were made straight. I also twirled my finger at the curtain and clenched my hand at the draws. Everything corrected itself and walked itself to its proper place. In a flash of lightning the room was tidy and the boy's looked at me in shock. Their mouths hung open and their eye's opened wide. I could feel their millions of questions in the air but luckily Snape opened the door all the way before they had a chance.

We all stood up straight and looked over at our professor, waiting his judgement. He moved his way around the room, inspecting every inch with a scowl on his face. When he reached me his scowl deepened.

"Mr Potter, what are you doing up. I didn't send a silent summons to you; you should be asleep. "

"I awoke early sir to find everyone else tidying. I didn't think it right that they were making their area's presentable and mine to stay the way it was so I tidied to sir." He looked over me as if examining me before looking at the rest of the dorm.

"You will all take note of Mr Potter's actions. He wasn't asked to tidy, yet he did it anyway. That is how you should all act. 5 point's to Slytherin! I would also like to congratulate all of you; I don't think I have ever seen a dorm so tidy. 10 point's to each of you!" Each person looked over to me at that and smiled their gratitude. Malfoy looked over to me and gave a small nod in recognition before turning his attention again to the Professor.

"I don't expect this room to be tidy all the time. You are teenage boys after all but I do expect you to put everything away before you go to bed. I won't be sending a warning next time."

A chorus of yes sirs erupted as the Professor left the room. The second the door closed everyone ran towards me and the questions I had felt earlier were said. I looked around at everyone's excited faces as they asked me how I did it and if I could teach them.

"Harry's great at teaching. He taught me and Millie how to warm ourselves up in the dungeons!"

"Oh Harry go on teach us please!" Everyone nodded and looked at me expectedly.

"I'll try I guess…"

The room went silent suddenly and the crowd parted like the red sea.

"So Potter's showing off his powers what a surprise. You're exactly what my father said you were."

"Oh give it a rest Malfoy. He saved your bacon, just leave it at that."

"Oh I'm thankful. I really am but Potter here needs to learn that not everyone will fawn over him when he shows us one of his magic tricks." With that Malfoy stormed out the room and down to the common room. Slowly everyone followed; we were all really hungry after the events that had unfolded. When everyone had left I looked around the room. I smiled as I saw that I hadn't missed anything, which took a lot of practice. I would use that spell to clean up the Dursleyshouse when they weren't there but for a while, when I first learned how to do it, I would miss something and the Dursleys would hurt me.

I followed the group down to the great hall and listened to their exited chatter about what I had done. I didn't see the big deal in it. Sure, maybe no one my age could do it yet but surely their parents have used that spell. They had acted as if they had never seen that before. We all sat down in our allocated positions at the end of the table closest to the staff table. I reached forward and grabbed some toast.

"Are you ok Harry" asked Millie who now knew all about this morning.

"Yeah, just not hungry." I said with a smile. She was staring at me again. She always did that when i didn't eat. Why does she have to do that? Sometimes I just don't feel hungry is that a crime. My aunt and uncle sure didn't think it was.

"Harry! Harry!" came Hermione's voice. Her and Ron were rushing towards the Slytherin table, much to the others displeasure.

"This is our table weasel. I know your poor but you have your own"

"Sod off Malfoy."

"Harry look at this!" said Hermione breaking up the verbal fight before it began. She put the Daily Prophet on the table and pointed to the front page. I looked down at the paper and began to read:

'Believed to be the work of dark wizards or witches unknown, Gringotts Goblin's, while acknowledging the breach, Insist nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713 had in fact been emptied the very same day.'

"Thomas, who had been reading the paper over my shoulder, gasped. " Gringotts is the safest place in the world. Who could get in there?"

"No it's not." I mumbled.

"Sorry what Harry?" asked Millie who was now skimming over the paper.

"Gringotts isn't the safest place in the world. Hagrid said, on the day we went to get my supplies, that the only place safer than Gringotts was Hogwarts. Guys, Hagrid was the one that emptied the vault. It was some small object, about the size of my hand. He bought it here, too Hogwarts. That's what Fluffy is guarding."

"That's what Snape wants to steal." Said Ron

"Snape does not want to steal anything. He wouldn't do that."

"Whatever, we have to talk to Hagrid again."

"Ok after class we will go see him ok."

With that we all cleared away and headed to our first lesson.

 **Narrator: 6 hours later (Imagine I'm saying this in a really deep voice)**

"Hagrid!" We all shouted as we ran across the field. Hagrid was on the other side feeding some flobberworms; when he looked up at us he had a smile across his face.

"What are you lot doing here. I would have thought you would be inside where it's warm."

"We needed to speak to you Hagrid; it's about what's hidden under fluffy."

"How do you know… Oh never mind. Look I told you to stop meddling. It's got nothing to do with you so don't worry. We will protect you. "

"So you know someone's trying to steal it?" interjected Millie.

"Of course I know someone is trying to steal it that is why it is here now. No-one can break into Hogwarts."

"That's what you said about Gringotts." I pointed out.

"Yes well…"

"What about Snape!" exclaimed Ron.

"Snape Isn't trying to steal it, whatever it is."

"Harry's right, Professor Snape is not trying to steal the…"

"Yes!" We all leaned forward expectedly.

Hagrid bent down to our level "No!" he said in the same tone we used. Hagrid smiled to himself, almost congratulating himself for stopping himself. He was too busy doing this that he didn't realize what he was saying next until it was already out.

"Look this is the business of Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamels, Not yours!"

We all looked at each other, smiling from ear to ear.

"What?" said Hagrid. We turned towards him and started slowly backing away.

"What?" He said with a little more authority in his voice.

We all turned and ran towards the castle. Hagrid went over the conversation in his mind, trying to figure out why we had all had that reaction before the penny dropped and dawn broke on his face.

"Oh no…" He mumbled to himself.

A/N: Had a really bad week. In a car crash that bruised my kidney. Got a performance next week and half our cast has a broken bone. And I went for an audition and the people were an hour late and asked me to come tomorrow. still debating on whether to go but if I do then It will take away my time for writing this so I did it today. It's not very good and was done in a rush but I hope you like it.

Next chapter: Christmas!


	21. Christmas blues

A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a couple of weeks. I was out of internet range. I will be updating more chapters a week and longer chapters because my timetable has changed and I have two more stories in the process of being written. One will not be posted on here as it is not a fan fiction story so if you would like to know about that then please feel free to PM me.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you do then please write a review and follow this story. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was leaving. All of them had some where to go. 7 year groups of students and I'm the only one staying at Hogwarts over the holidays. I watched as Tom checked his area one last time to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything important. All students were required to bring their cases down to the entrance hall before dinner and we were one of the last to make it down. Millie is waiting for us down in the common room, probably going over some more research. The search for Nicolas Flamel had brought out her inner bookworm and she and Hermione had spent the last couple of days pulling out book after book for us all to read. Despite that though, we had yet to find out who he was.

I know I have heard the name somewhere; I just can't put my finger on it. Every night, I spend 5 minutes going through my memories at Hogwarts in case one of the teachers had mentioned him but I had no such luck. I just couldn't remember.

Tom was finally done and we were making our way down in a comfortable silence. I knew he felt bad that he was leaving me here alone but his Father was back at home now and Tomas had not seen him at all over the summer holiday. I was fine with it, Spending Christmas alone was better than spending it with the Dursleys. Besides I wouldn't be alone, Ron was staying. This was going to be the first time I had spent the holidays not in pain. Hermione and Neville were leaving too; Neville's aunt having sent a thousand letters to remind him to pack certain items. I had to laugh at this; I'd only known him for 4 months but he didn't go a day without forgetting something. He even forgot where his rememberall was, hours after I had retrieved it from Malfoy. That was just who he was and everyone knew it.

Before we got down to the entrance though, my name was called out from behind. Professor Snape was striding down the holiday towards us but I knew that whatever he wanted to talk about he wanted me alone to do so. It was funny how I had learnt to read Snape's expressions. They all seemed the same when I first arrived but now I notice the little things. I turned towards Millie and Tom, nodding and telling them I would meet them in the great hall when I was done. Snape directed me into his office and I took a seat on the sofa without being offered it. Snape leant on his desk and looked down at me as if contemplating what to say.

"You are the only Slytherin to be staying over the holiday's Potter. It does not surprise me. 10 years I have been doing this job and I have never had a Slytherin stay at Hogwarts. They are too proud for that. Why are you staying here for the holidays?" He said, staring down at me with curiosity. I just shrugged. I trust Snape but I'm not ready to tell anyone about the Dursleys yet.

Snape sighed. "You will have to talk about them at some point. Until then... I bought you here to talk about where you will stay during this holiday. If you stay in the common room then there are several procedures I have to go through to ensure your safety. However I have a spare room in my quarters that you could use for the holiday only. It is up to you and I don't expect an answer now but I do need to know by tomorrow morning so I can set up the wards."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Ok... I would like to stay here." I said with a shy smile.

"I will have everything sorted. You need to pack whatever you want but you will still have access to the common room so you do not have to bring everything here. Also if you wish we can carry on our potions lessons during the holiday or even extend them if you wish, you just have to join me in my potions lab."

I smiled brightly at that. Potions always calmed me, maybe because it was so much like cooking. I didn't always get it right and sometimes Snape got annoyed when I did something catastrophic, but I still felt safe when in his presence.

"Now if I understood earlier, you are meeting your friends in the great hall? You should hurry along then before Mr Weasley things I have swallowed you whole." I laughed and jumped up from the sofa. I ran towards the great hall with a smile etched on my face. That smile grew even bigger after spending the rest if the afternoon by the lake. Mionne and Millie sat on the bridge with their feet dangling in the water, discussing the search for Nicolas Flamel. Ron and I jumped into the river, laughing and splashing each other with the freezing water. Neville seemed content looking at the different plants around the lake, even asking me to bring him some of the seaweed. Before long though, Ron and I had dragged Mionne and Millie in to the water and pushed Neville in to joining us. We stayed for another hour just laughing and enjoying each other's company before packing up our stuff to go dry off before dinner. The lake had become a special place to all of us. A place that was mutual ground to all houses and a place away from the judging eyes of the rest of the students. Whenever we got together now it was either in the library or by the lake.

During dinner Malfoy made many snide comments about me staying here for Christmas while stuffing himself with sweets and cakes. Today was a special feast, a Christmas feast, so we could all have a Christmas dinner before we were separated. Tom said he was very grateful for it because his parents weren't the best at cooking. Millie enjoyed the different treats, often glancing over at Ron to start an eating competition. Of course he always won but she was having fun.

After dinner Hermione walked me down to the common room while the others went to the library to play exploding snap. We talked as we walked about Fluffy, but not in a way I expected. Instead of talking about what it was hiding and how we were going to find out about Flamel, we laughed about how Fluffy actually looked Fluffy and how hard it must have been to raise him and tame him.

"Remember how Ron screamed when we first saw him, he sounded like a girl!" Giggled Hermione and I had to join her, Ron did scream like a girl. When we reached the common room she turned to me and reminded me to look for more books that could help while she did her own research at home.

"I wish I could look in the restricted section but I don't think it's safe to ask any teacher for help. I know you trust Snape but until all this, I thought I could trust all the teachers. I think it's best to find out what it is before deciding who to trust to help us." I agreed and promised to drag Ron along with me to help before stepping in the common room and walking up to the dorm to pack some clothes. It wasn't until I started packing however, that I realized I had nothing to wear. All I owned was school robes and Dudley's old clothes which were more like rags.

I couldn't walk around Snape's quarters in these old things. I started packing my robes hoping Snape wouldn't try to talk about it. I packed a few school books, parchment and quills to do my holiday homework but left the rest in my draws. Just as I closed my trunk Tom walked in.

"You want to play some exploding Snap before bed?" I nodded and we both sat down on my bed to play.

We played at least a dozen games; I always won. I couldn't play chess to save my life but snap was easy and fun. When everyone started making their way into the dorm we realized it must be time for bed. So we headed downstairs to say goodnight to Millie who was playing another game I did not know yet with a second year, before making our way back up to get changed and hop in to bed. I fell asleep quickly, thinking of the upcoming holiday.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Waking up the next morning was hard. My nose was blocked, my head was pounding and room was slowly spinning. I sat up to find Thomas looking down at me from the end of my bed. He smiled when he saw I was awake and made his way back to his bed to get his coat.

"We leave in 15 minutes and the others want to see you before we go so hurry up." He said smiling before practically skipping out of the dorms. I groggily reached forwards and pulled the covers back, letting my feet drop to the freezing cold floor. When I stood up the room span faster and I had to let myself drop to the bed again. I closed my eyes; wishing for the dizziness to vanish but unlike all the other times I had healed myself, this illness clung to me like a child to its mother. I sighed and slowly lifted myself up, balancing myself with the bedside cabinet. I decided to skip having a shower but walked into the bathroom to change, not risking one of the boys walking in and seeing my scars. On my way out, I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror and gasped at how pale I was. I had bags under my eyes and my skin was covered in sweat, plastering my hair to my scalp. In the blink of an eye though, I regained my natural color. I still struggled to keep upright but at least it would be harder for everyone to notice. I finally reached the entrance hall with 5 minutes to spare. I stood at the top if the stairs looking over at the crowd of people, searching for my friends. They spotted me first however, and made their way up to me. Hermione jumped on me, almost sending me over the banister.

"Common Hermione, how is he going to do more research if you have strangled him to death." laughed Millie. Hermione jumped off me looking sheepishly at the group. Millie walked over to me next and gave me a quick hug before smiling and stepping back. Tom and Neville were not so sentimental however, choosing to tap me on the back or punch me in the arm. However, when Tom punched my arm a wave of dizziness hit me and I closed my eyes while holding onto the banister with a death grip. When the dizziness did not fade, I slowly sank down to the step.

"Harry… Harry can you hear me."

"Harry what's wrong!"

"Neville go get a teacher."

"No!" I shouted, startling my friends "I don't… need help. I'm… I'm fine."

"No you're not Harry. You need help."

"Look, you're going off soon, I just want to see you go and then I'll go to Snape. I'll ask for some potions, ok. Ron can even take me."

They didn't get a chance to answer though because Dumbledore was heard, telling everyone to stick to the path.

"urm… Ugh ok fine. But Ron you better make sure he gets help." Hermione threatened

"Yeah of course, Mionne. Like I want him to stay sick."

"You know what I mean."

"Common guys we have to go."

"Alright Tom, Get better soon Harry and have a great Christmas both of you."

One by one they all said their goodbyes, wishing me well and to have a Merry Christmas. When they were all gone Ron helped me up and practically lifted me towards the dungeons.

"Can we make a pit stop at the Slytherin common room."

"No Harry, I promised to take you straight to Snape."

"Come on Ron, I just want to get my stuff. Snape's probably going to make me stay in his quarters the rest of the night so I won't be able to get my stuff and I don't want Snape going through my stuff."

"Ok fine." Ron said, redirecting me to the common room. When there, Ron sat me down on the sofa and ran up the stairs to get my things. It didn't take long as my trunk was the only one left in the common room and soon enough we where outside Snape's office.

"I can handle it from here." I said while knocking on the door."

"Ok fine, but only because I don't want Snape sneering down at me again. I'll see you when you get better." He said before turning and running down the corridor.

"Remember to do some research" I shouted after him as the door to Snape's office opened.

"Research of what, might I ask?" came Snape's deep voice.

"Oh, umm….. Just some research on… our transfiguration essay. Extra credit."

Snape eyed me and I knew he did not believe me but he let me pass without question. Once inside Snape pulled a jar of Frog eyes off the shelf and a wall swung open.

"If you tell anyone about how to get into my common room I will use your organs in my potions." I sniggered at the empty threat and followed him into the room beyond.

Snape's quarters where not what I was expecting. I knew Snape would not choose to live in dark quarters but I never expected it to be so cozy and… homely. The walls were painted a light green, the carpet a faded white. A modern round glass coffee table stood proudly in the middle of the room. The table was surrounded by a large white sofa with light green cushions and two light green wooden chairs. On one wall was a large white fireplace with a large picture of a lily directly above. On another wall were many shelves stacked with books.

"You can make yourself at home. Your room is up these stairs and the first room on the left, mine on the right. You are not to enter my room unless something serious is wrong. The bathroom is on the end. This room straight through here is the kitchen and that door there leads down to my potions lab. You are not to enter my lab unless I you know I am down there but you are allowed to ask if you can go make a potion. I have a desk down there so if I still need to work I am able to keep an eye on you." I nodded my understanding, not able to speak as I felt like I was about to be sick.

"Why don't you deposit your things in your room and then join me for some breakfast." I once again nodded, hurrying off in the direction of the stairs. Climbing up the stairs was harder than usual. I had to pause after every couple of steps to catch my breath back but I made it up the stairs without collapsing. I found my room with ease and entered to a large room with the same color pattern as the living room. The bed looked soft and warm and there was plenty of storage space. I lifted my trunk on the bed before sitting down beside it. Opposite me was a mirror and I looked at my healthy complexion. However I also saw my façade flicker and the remnants of my illness where seen for a few seconds.

Maybe I should tell Snape, he could help me. He is a potions professor and I'm sure it would take seconds to brew something that would fix me. Even while debating it I knew I wouldn't tell him. I have grown up to learn that you don't show weakness to adults. Even if they could help you, I couldn't risk them using it to their advantage. Besides, Snape had done a good deed in letting me stay here. I couldn't become a burden now.

I took a deep breath and rose again from the bed and made my way slowly to the kitchen. When I got there I could see a wide arrangement of foods set up all over the small table. It was nothing like what was available in the great hall but I wasn't feeling up to eating much anyway. Snape was sat in one of the chairs reading the paper when he looked up at me and motioned for me to sit down. I took a seat carefully before gingerly picking up a piece of toast. I took a small bite out of it and placed it back on the plate, trying not to bring it back up.

"For god sake Potter, do I need to serve you too? You need to eat more, you are far too skinny." Snape said as he heaped a pile of everything on my plate. Beans, eggs, sausages and loads more covered my plate completely. I knew I couldn't eat all that and knew I should give up and tell Snape everything but I've never been one to give up. So I picked up my knife and fork and cut a sausage before placing a small amount in my mouth. I then scooped up a small amount of beans and let that follow suit. However my stomach couldn't handle this and I could feel it rising again. I ran to the bin on the other side of the room presided to throw up. This caught Snape's attention and in a flick of his wand the food was cleared away and a potion appeared in his hand. Snape knelt down to me and lifted me away from the bin once the food had ceased coming back up and handed me the potion. "It's a calming draught. It will help settle your stomach."

I looked over at Snape cautiously, not knowing if I should trust it but the look Snape gave me instantly made me feel safe. I drowned the potion in one and could feel it beginning to work. When I looked up at Snape though the room began to spin and I couldn't stop it anymore. I was ill. I needed help. I took one last look at Snape and collapsed to the floor, allowing the darkness to consume me.

Snape's Prov:

My arms quickly shot forward to catch the boy as his eyes rolled backwards and his body followed suit. In an instant his lips began to swell, his eyes grew bags and his face was drained of all color. I swore under my breath at the boy's sheer incompetence. Why didn't he tell me he was ill? How had he kept this to himself? The insufferable boy had raised a façade.

I put my hand on his head, cringing at how sweaty it was. I had spent a year learning a few simple medical charms, one of them being a thermometer charm allowing me to tell the temperature of anyone just by touching them. 39 degrees. I swore under my breath and lifted him into my arms. I ran to the floo and threw some powder in as fast as I could before stepping in and yelling my destination. The second I landed Poppy was by my side, eyes wide while rushing me to a bed.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. He threw up when trying to eat and then once I gave him a calming drought he fainted and his façade dropped."

"It looks like a severe case of dragon pox. I need to minister these potions in to him as fast as possible. Now if you could step behind the curtain while I tend to him, thank you."

I did as I was told, knowing better than to fight her. I let my mind wonder to the boy on the bed. I know he was hiding it but I still feel guilty for not realizing. I should have seen the signs, how he took forever to get up the stairs, how he only picked up the toast, how he didn't speak a word the whole time he was there. I should have noticed. Before long, Poppy appeared from behind the curtain.

"He's going to be fine. He needs bed rest for the next two days. Lucky for him he should be back on his feet on Christmas day although he is still not to do anything to strenuous. "

I nodded and headed to Potters bed. I carefully picked him up, realizing just how small and light he was. I made my way towards Poppy's office, nodding to her as I used her flew system to return to my quarters. Once there I quickly and quietly made my way up to the spare room. His trunk was still on the bed but was easy to move. I then placed the boy on the bed, spelling him into some pajamas from his trunk. When his clothes changed however, I found the boy to be in rags that hung off his body. I stared in disgust at what the boy called pajamas and bent down to lift his trunk. I opened it up and found his school robes and nothing else. In my confusion, I cast my wand from inside my robes and held it up high.

"Accio Potters clothes."

A pop in the air sounded the arrival of the garments and it took all my will power not to throw them away and burn them the second they hit my hands. All the clothes were about 10 sizes to big and covered in holes and stains. I looked back at the boy sleeping in front of me. He looked so young and innocent and nothing like a boy who had suffered through unspeakable cruelty. I sighed and brushed a piece of hair out of the boys face.

Never again.


	22. Midnight Scares

(Snape's pov)

AAAAAARGH! A blood curling scream ran around my quarters. I bolted upright, confused at what could have woken me until I remembered the fragile boy living in the room opposite me. I raced in to the next room without having changed, wanting to get to the boy as fast as I could. However, when entering his room I did not find him under attack but rather thrashing about on his bed. The boy must be terrified. I ran to his side and began holding down his wrists so he wouldn't hurt himself and conjured up the gentlest voice I could muster.

"Potter, it's me… Snape. I'm not going to hurt you. Can you hear me Potter? You're safe."

No reply.

"Potter, wake up! You're having a nightmare."

Still no reply. I sat on the bed beside him and began to gently shake him but as soon as my hand caught his shoulder, Potter bolted up straight. He looked around the room, squinting to make out where he was while breathing deeply to calm his breathing. Once he saw me though he froze and stared with wide eyes.

"It's ok Potter."

"I'm sorry I-I w-woke you Sir. I won't do it again I promise."

"Potter, it is ok to have nightmares. They are perfectly normal."

"But I woke you sir, and that won't happen again."

"Potter look at me. It is ok to have nightmares and you don't have to suffer through them alone. I want you to tell me when you havetrouble sleeping. Ok?"

The boy nodded but his eyes showed he was lying. He wasn't going to tell me; he didn't trust me enough yet. But I would be there for him. I would make him see that it was ok to ask for help. The tormented boy turned over, staring out the window. I picked up the covers that lay carelessly across the floor and draped them across his silent form. Walking back to my room, I turned one last time and wished him a good night before making my way back to my room and falling asleep myself.

(Harry's Pov)

I didn't sleep, the rest of the night. I stared for hours at the world beyond the window hoping to escape soon enough. I could move my legs. That's one of the first things I had found out. Or rather it was too painful to move my legs and I have a high pain tolerance. I watched as the sun began to rise and the birds awoke. I dreaded the time when Snape would come in and discipline me for being sick and for waking him. I know he said I wasn't in trouble but that had been Uncle Vernon's first tactic. Make the freak believe he is safe then give him the lashing of his lifetime.

Before long Snape was walking in again but he wasn't holding his belt like I thought he would; rather a tray that held a bowl of porridge, some toast and a glass of milk. Snape settled the tray along on top of me and conjured a chair from one of my books that I now noticed where neatly placed on my bedside table. He sat on the chair and stared at me, waiting for me to eat but I didn't want to. My stomach still felt uneasy and the thought of food made me want to throw up. Noticing this, Snape reached inside his cloak and pulled out a blue potion before placing it on the tray. I slowly picked up the potion and placed it under my nose, inhaling the sent as a way to recognise it. A calming Potion! I slowly brought the potion to my lips while keeping my eyes on Snape to see any kind of hint that this could be a truck but I didn't so I drowned it in one. Immediately, I started to feel the effects. I picked up my spoon and cautiously placed a small amount of Porridge in my mouth. It tasted amazing and I didn't feel it coming back up so I placed another spoonful into my mouth. And another. And some toast. And more Porridge. Eventually everything was gone and I was smiling from ear to ear. I looked up at Snape who had been watching me and let out a little laugh at the shocked expression on his face. He quickly rectified this though and glared at me for laughing.

"You are to stay in bed for the next two days, Madam Pomphrey's orders."

"Well I better not disobey Madam Pomphrey." I said cheekily.

"If I find you out bed I will perform a sticking charm that will also itch like hell."

"What am I supposed to do?" I replied

"Read a book? I don't know Potter but I'm going to be gone for a little while and I trust you can keep yourself entertained."

"Where are you going?" I asked as he made his way to the door.

"That's none of your business, Potter."

"When will you be back?"

"Whenever I am done."

"Can you…"

"Potter, will you stop with your insufferable questions!"

I turn sharply to look at the roof and remained in a neutral Position, holding my breath and waiting for the smack I though was sure to come. I heard a sigh come from the door way and then footsteps getting closer. A dip in my bed notified me of his arrival but I remain silent and unresponsive.

"I'm sorry Potter. I get frustrated a lot and that is something I am going to have to work on. But you need to also work on how to not ask so many questions, especially when they do not concern you."

"But they do, don't they sir? You're going to Dumbledore to talk about what to do with me. I'm not thick sir. I know you're looking at me and you don't know what to do. I know you are unsure of how to bring it up because you think I might break. But I'm not going to break sir. I've been dealing with this since the day my parent's died, if I was going to break I would have done by now."

Snape didn't say a word; he just stared at the sheets around the bed and didn't dare meet my eyes.

"I was just going to ask if you could help me to the toilet."

Once again Snape sighed and stood up. Without saying a word or looking at me properly, he pulled back the coversand helped me to my feet. From there we slowly made our way across the room until we were in the bathroom. Snape guided my hand to the sink where he let go and made his way to the door. After doing my business I made my way back to the sink to wash my hands. Doing this I caught a look of my reflection. I looked better than I did before. Less pail, less sweaty but you could tell I was still ill.

After washing my hands I signalled to Snape that I was done and he took me back to the bed. After making sure I was well covered he finally spoke with an even voice.

"Is there anything else you need?"

"I thought for a second before responding." Could you hand me that pad and pencil that are in my suitcase."

With a raised eye he bent down and retrieved the items before placing them on my lap.

"I like drawing with muggle pencils and paper. They might not move but there's a certain charm you can achieve with pencils." Snape nodded and made his way out of the room and down the hall to the headmasters office.


	23. You care

I stormed towards the headmaster's office in a rage I hadn't felt in years. Lilly's son was bed ridden because he believed it better to hide a sickness that could kill him than ask for help. The stubborn boy. It had became clear to me that Harry wasn't going to talk about his home life soon and if it wasn't sorted then I would have no choice but to send him back to his despicable relatives for the summer. I will do everything in my power to see that that never happens.

How dare Petunia think it ok to lay a hand on her sister's son? How dare she make him believe he is not worth saving? Harry has done well to survive that household but no-longer will he live in fear that the wrong word said could result in multiple injuries. I will make him realize that what the Dursley's have drilled in his head since he was left there was wrong. I will teach him to ask for help when he needs it and more importantly, I will show him that people care about what happens to him. He has friends; Friends everyone expects to be his enemy's but I doubt he realizes what this friendship comes with.

The boy is smart. He's learned to figure things out on his own which is a skill most don't learn till adult hood, but that does not mean he is aware of everything someone his age should know. He is still oblivious to things that come to most as a natural response. He can't tell when someone is concerned for him. He doesn't understand personal safety. He thinks it ok to hide from the world what he is really feeling.

"LEMON DROP!" I shouted at the statue as I approached the hidden stairway to the headmaster's office. The statue jumped to attention as he activated the key and the stairs began to rotate. I hopped on to the top step and waited for it to arrive outside the door. It didn't take long before I was storming through the entrance and up to the headmaster desk.

"No more." I growled over the desk as I stared down at the headmaster. The headmasters twinkle left his eyes as he sensed we would be talking of a serious matter.

"Why don't you sit down my boy and tell me what this is about" Gestured Dumbledore but I ignored him and carried on.

"That boy will not be returning to the Dursley's. He is being abused severely and I will not let it continue."

"Is he alright Severus!" he whispered with concern shining in his eyes.

"He is ok for now. He managed to heal all of the wounds the Dursley's gave him but he is now currently lying in bed with the worst case of dragon pox i have seen in years."

"He? Harry managed to heal himself?"

"Potter has power beyond everyone, even you headmaster. On the first night at Hogwarts, he managed to give all the objects in the bathroom faces just because he had seen such a thing in a muggle book. The night of Halloween I was bitten by that ghastly three headed dog of Hagrids and Harry healed it in a matter of minutes. I even overheard him talking with his dorm mates about how he tidied the entire room in a matter of seconds and how he had been teaching Millicent and Tomas how to raise their body tempeture while in the dungeons."

"If Harry can heal his wounds then why can't he return to his relatives? I know it's not the most ideal place but he is safest their Severus."

"You cannot be suggesting we send him back to get injury after injury."

"Soldiers get injured my boy and set back in to battle as soon as they are well enough."

"BUT HE IS NOT A SOLDIER AND HE SHOULD NOT BE GOING TO BATTLE, HE SOULD BE GOING HOME! Home is place where you are supposed to feel safe as well as be it. You should look forward to going home not fear it. Besides, what sort of message is it too the boy if we send him back to hell. He will believe we don't care either and then he will have no hope. The only reason his mental state has lasted this long is because he wished beyond belief that one day he would get away but if we send him back then he will think that being away is no better and he will spiral into depression. That is when you should be scared Albus because he could take the nobler route and decide that there is no point in healing himself and let the Dursley's kill him slowly or he could decide to take it out on the world that has betrayed him. The Prophesy state's clearly that a dark wizard will raise again Headmaster, but it does not say it will be the same one. "

"You care..." Albus whispered.

"What?!" I breathed as he recovered from his rant.

"You said, he will believe we don't care. You care."

"I don't want that boy, whether he is James' son or not to be harmed."

"Or are you just now realizing that he is not James Potter." Smirked Albus. My laboured breathing was the only thing to be heard in the room as the two stared at each other.

"You were never planning on sending him back..." I said in realization.

"Of course not my boy. I too care about Harry and I am deeply saddened that this has happened. I will do all I can to find a way to revoke the Dursley's rights but It won't be easy and we must act fast, otherwise I can't stop him from being sent back but I will do all I can. I'll get back to you when I figure away to get custardy. Now go and enjoy your Holiday Severus. Everything will be fine."

With that I turned around and began making my way down to the sickly boy residing in my quarters.


	24. Mum

Snape had been gone for an hour now and I was just finishing up the touches on my first drawing. I love drawing. It relaxes me. When at the Dearsley's, I would find crayons behind the Radiators or find pencils underneath the sofa. I would grab as many as I could, experimenting with the different colours and textures of each utensil but I couldn't do much. I had to hide the drawings from my uncle because he didn't like me using up space, even though the only space used was that of a piece of paper in my cupboard.

Since being at Hogwarts I had started to draw more freely. I had drawn Hogwarts three times already, each time a little better than the last. Now though, I was almost finished with my first attempt at drawing the lake. I had even started shading the ground beneath the trees. I took great care in my work and before I knew it, Snape was back. I heard the door slam closed and then a consistent creak of the floor boards. Snape was pacing. Why? What happened?

I wanted to jump out of bed and demand Snape tell me what the headmaster had said but I could already guess that Snape was going to be in a mood after his trip and I don't want to be on the receiving end of it. I stayed hulled up in the room quietly staring at the door. No one came in. After a couple of minutes had passed, I breathed a sigh of relief. I hated it when Vernon was so angry he paced before he came to punish me. Those nights were the worst but it seemed like Snape was different in this matter too. It's going to be hard to figure out what will set him off.

The next thing I knew there was a knock on the door which awoke me from my sudden slumber. I must have fallen asleep in my relaxed state. What time is it? Another knock sounded as Snape began to get impatient.

"Um... come in?"

Snape walked in with a tray off food in his hands. In the right hand corner of this tray where two vials of light blue potions. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. I have already had quite a few different potions in my time here at Hogwarts and they never tasted very well. The tray was placed on my lap before Snape sat down on the chair. I started to nibble at the toast on my plate while eyeing the rest of the food. It looked gorgeous but I wasn't sure if I would be able to keep it down.

Snape bent down to the floor and returned to his position, holding a piece of paper. My drawing! It must have slipped off the bed when I fell asleep.

"You drew this from memory?" Snape said inquisitively.

"Yeah, I wasn't allowed to sit outside for long periods of time and I never had a pen and paper to hand when I was, so I learned to pay attention. "

"What did you do while outside?"

"Garden work. Mostly planting flowers or mowing the lawn but sometimes I would paint the garden shed..."

"Did you enjoy doing these... tasks."

"I didn't mind it. I t was better than my other chores."

"You're other chores?"

I stared at Snape, suddenly realizing what was going on. I sighed and returned my focus to my food. Taking a large bite of the pasty that was on my plate, I began to wonder what it would be like for Snape too know. Would it make things better?

"Your mum was good at drawing. She said it calmed her."

"Really?"

"Yeah in fact she drew the same lake when she was in 3rd year. I think I might have it somewhere."

I smiled at him and abandoned my food; wanting to know more.

"What else did she like to do?"

"Did your aunt and uncle not tell you much about her."

"They didn't tell me anything except she was a drunk that died in a car crash and now I've found out even that isn't true."

"Your mother was never a drunk. She didn't even like to have too much alcohol when she was a teenager."

"you knew her personally?"

"Yes, I told you I owned that picture she drew in 3rd grade."

"Yeah but i thought maybe you had bought it or something."

"Why would I but a drawn picture from a person I did not know?"

"I thought maybe it was like a surviving artefact from the place where Voldemort was killed and you bought it as souvenir or something. From the way people have been staring at me I wouldn't have been surprised."

"No, Your mother..." but the professor was interrupted by the sounds of the clock striking twelve. Snape reached forward and handed me the two vials.

"Drink these and then go to sleep. We will talk about this at a later point but for now you need your rest if you want to be out of bed by Christmas." I swallowed the two potions, grimacing at the awful taste that stung my tongue. Snape pulled the tray of my body and made his way to the door. The world slowly turned to dark as Snape took one final glance at my sleeping form.


	25. Chapter 25

Hello guys, Its been a long time since I Updated this story and that was because of many different reasons. However I have now started from scratch, improving spelling, grammar and just the story in general. I would love it if you would go and read that one as well as I am defiantly going to be finishing it even if it takes me years.

Thank you and sorry for leaving you hanging so long xxx


End file.
